Chained By Love
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: The Fire Nation has won, and everyone except Katara is dead. She remains as Zuko's prisoner in his dungeon. There he keeps her, for reasons unknown. But as the months role on, Katara forms a bond with the Prince, hoping it will increase her chances of survival. But Zuko begins to fall in love with her and is willing to do anything to keep her for himself.
1. A Grim Sanctuary

**Chained By Love**

**The Fire Nation has won. The Avatar has been killed, and his friends have been as well. All except one. Katara remains prisoner to Prince Zuko deep in his dungeon. The unbearable torture rains down upon her everyday without end. Zuko continues to visit her, for reasons Katara cannot comprehend. Slowly, she forms a bond with him, on the sole intent of survival. But now that the Fire Lord has been seduced, he cannot let go. He finds himself falling in love with the water tribe peasant, knowing that his future is one step away from ending. Now, Zuko must deicide between living returning to life as an outcast, or a successor of a never-ending reign. **

Chapter 1:

A Grim Sanctuary

Katara couldn't remember that last day when she saw light. The murky cell that she lived in was filled with the heart of darkness, without a drop of sunlight to pour down upon her face. But the more she thought about it, the more the idea of darkness seemed to grow on her. She couldn't bear to see the world now that Aang was dead.

The Fire Nation had woven a flag of terror across the land, killing thousands of innocents all for the sole purpose of glory. Life had no meaning anymore. There wasn't a time to shrug the bad times off your shoulder, and hope for the best in the next day. For there was no next day. Fire Lord Ozai had wiped every once of hope left within her body.

All that was left was the sorrow that was slowly emerging from her heart, and dripping from her eyes. Everyone she loved was now dead. It was like the horror of losing her mother all over again, except this time, it was everyone. Sokka, her beloved brother. He vowed on his life to protect her no matter what the cost. Through dark and dawn, he was always by her side, giving advice when she needed it the most, even if was annoying at times, and she felt his heart in every bit of it.

Now where was he? A cold lifeless object on the streets of the Fire Nation palace bleeding from his throat. His once lively brown eyes now washed with the blood from his body.

Toph, the blind twelve year old earthbender. Like an island in a stormy sea, Toph was rock solid, and could never be torn down. She fought with every once of power left in her on that fateful day. The fury gleaming in her eyes shone bright for all to see. But with the ferocity of the Fire Nation, not even the mightiest earthbender could stand ground against their might.

And at last, Aang, her beloved Avatar. They had been through so much together. It seemed like a decade ago when she found him in that iceberg. He was such a goofy, careless kid back then. And a short time later, he truly became a man. Katara was beginning to see the Avatar he was turning into, and could see the great things he was destine to create. The lives he was going to save, and the love he was going to share. It was all at the end of her fingertips she could feel it, but that one failed invasion cost him his life.

Now the Avatar was dead, and the world was sent right back into a hopeless state, this time for good. The door creaked open and Katara spun around to see two Fire Nation guards walking towards her, leading the way for someone behind them.

A person Katara never wished to see again, a person in which words could not describe her hatred for. Prince Zuko walked up to her cell wearing a brand new red and gold armor with the Fire Nation insignia embalmed in the center. He had his hair tied in a typical pony tail fashion, like the one Katara was so familiar with. On his face was the gloomy scar that haunted her dreams for many countless nights. The single gold eye in the center of the raw flesh stared deep inside of her. She could feel the fire burning into her skin, as if his own eyes could fire bend as well.

"You've done a lot of good for me," Zuko said in a callous tone of voice.

"What would that be?" Katara spat.

"Bringing the Avatar to me, and helping me restore my honor. It has been quite some time since I felt my father's warm embrace."

"The only embrace a person like you should feel is the embrace of a thousand fires burning you to a crisp."

The guards opened the cell and let out a mighty punch into Katara's gut, sending her straight to her knees. The young waterbender held strong, and gritted her teeth as she raised her head to meet the malicious people standing over her.

Zuko gazed into Katara's ocean blue eyes. There he saw his reflection form in two crystal pools. They screamed words of hatred back to him, vowing that one day she'd enact revenge on his life. And when the day came, Zuko would be pleading for mercy.

Zuko ignored the spell gleaming from Katara's eyes, turning his back towards her cell, he began to make his way for the door.

"Why don't you just kill me now, you monster? Why must I live and suffer in your twisted world, while my friends lie dead on your streets? Why do I have to remain in your dark abyss as some prisoner that you have no intent on using? Answer me, curse you!"

Zuko stopped at the center of the door. He took in a deep breath, and gently let out a sigh.

"My dear watertribe peasant. I'm keeping you alive for one purpose and one purpose alone. I want to feel the everlasting sorrow that life brings to you everyday, now that your world is lost. I want to you to experience the humiliation of being an outcast, and to have the world shun you for the person you are, or for what you did. Yes, the many years I spent hunting the Avatar taught me one thing."

"Life isn't about chasing after your dreams, its about bringing down the people who get in the way of your dreams. I've kept you in this cell for five days now without food. That shall change; I will order my guards to bring you meals in the morning and in the evening. A tray of bread and a cup of water, no more, no less. This cell is now your home peasant. Get used to it. The Fire Nation has achieved its victory in the war, and no amount of hope that you have huddled away in that sympathetic heart of yours can change anything for the better."

The wooden cell door slammed shut, and Katara was left alone in the darkness. It was quiet; she couldn't hear a sound, except for the pulse of her heart beating. A tear dripped from her cheek onto her lap. Inside she felt gravely wounded. Broken, beat and scarred for the rest of eternity.

Zuko's cruel words rung in her ears like a bell again and again. All hope was gone. The Avatar was dead, and the world was now ruled by a merciless leader, who only cared for the destruction and torment of others. Those many years she spent praying and hoping that the Avatar would one day return and defeat the Fire Lord, were wasted. As Katara sat in the corner of the cell, she gently began to rub her mother's necklace with the tips of her fingers. Images of happier times flashed before her eyes like lightning. Her mother holding her in her arms, spinning her around and laughing together, while playing in the snow. Kya showing the necklace that Gran Gran had given her some time ago, and telling her how one day it would belong to her. Katara's eyes poured with tears. The world was now lost, and the only way she could experience happy times, were through memories.

**This is obviously a much darker story compared to my previous entrees. I know its kind of a slow start, but next chapter will be more revealing. Hope you enjoyed so far! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Comforted By Darkness

Chapter 2:

Comforted By Darkness

The next two weeks were miserable for Katara. Zuko kept his promise to bring bread and a cup of water every morning and every evening, but the conditions of the food were not the best. She had been given bread that had a hint of mold beginning to grow on it, and the water had been polluted with dirt and other grimy bacteria. When she tried to ask the guards if it was possible if she could receive better provisions, she was given a hard hit to the head.

Her strength was holding out fairly well. She even came up with her own exercise routine, so that her body would stay in shape, and she wouldn't end up to weak to move. Running in place often gave her quite the sweat outbreak, and she knew she had a chance to use her waterbending to possibly make an escape attempt. But what good would it do. Where could she go? The Fire Nation was everywhere. No matter where she hid, they'd would always be one step behind her.

Waiting for a moment when she was alone to strike. Sitting in a curled ball in the corner, Katara began to think. Zuko was just as ruthless as she remembered him to be. He hadn't visited her cell since last week, but he promised that he'd return very soon. Perhaps she could start a conversation with him. Talk about his new life, and the wicked world that his father was hell bent on creating.

What was she thinking? Conversing with the man who destroyed her life? This atmosphere had clearly gone to her head. She was now even considering bonding with a villain to lighten the situation. No, she would rather rot in an empty cell till the end of time, then form a friendship with a person as cruel as Zuko.

Katara leaned her head against the wall. A drop of water fell from the ceiling onto her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it off. The cold liquid felt soothing to her. She watched as the drop slowly slid off her check and then died on her lips. Another memory flashed before Katara's eyes. This time it was when her, Sokka and Aang had been traveling through stormy weather. Aang insisted that they camp under bushes in the forest for the evening, but Sokka was keen on reaching the next town, so they could make more progress.

She eventually agreed with Aang, and the three took shelter in the woods, under a giant tree that sat in the middle of the forest. Katara remembered how cold the rain felt on her skin that day. She loved the water, it was her element, but this particular blend of rain gave her chills to the bone. The more she cuddled close to Appa, the warmer she felt. But as his fur became soaked with water, Katara found herself chilled again.

Then, Aang wrapped her in his shirt and pulled her close to him for warmth. Katara remembered at first feeling awkward by this. Her best friend pulling her to lean on his chest? But she was cold after all. And Aang had managed to stay completely dry, so she could easily find warmth. The memory was soon torn away, when Katara heard the creaking of the door opening.

She quickly scooted herself to the center of the cell, brushing off the dirt that she had on her arms. Katara looked forward to see Zuko striding over to her cell with a sly smile across his face.

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to come back," she said.

"Oh, and were you eager for me to return?" Zuko retorted.

"Ha, I'd rather eat grime."

"Well, that can be arranged my dear princess," Zuko said.

"How dare you call me such a name! I will never be anything more to you than your prisoner, and even that is something that won't last for long."

Zuko knelt down to the foot of the cell. Through the steel bars he could clearly see the animosity on Katara's face. Her eyes as the week before, shot words of hatred towards him, and cursed every minute that he took a breath of air. But Zuko was not easy to break. He gave another sly smile and moved closer through the bars for Katara to hear.

"I'll assure you, any escape attempt you plan on making, will most certainly be futile."

"There are guards all over this perimeter, and without any water to bend, you're defenseless."

"Not to mention, I can clearly see the look hidden deep within the anger of your eyes. You've given up hope, don't deny it. The once optimistic young girl has faded into memory. Now replaced by a miserable being left to rot away in the darkness. My oh my, how the world works in mysterious ways."

Zuko stood up and walked towards the wall. He placed a hand on the dirty bricks, and began to rub up and down.

"My father, sister and I are having supper together this evening," he said while still rubbing the wall. The first time in what it seems like decades. He even asked me this morning what I would like to eat. Amazing isn't it? How one simple deed could change someone's entire outlook on you. I spent many countless nights on my ship thinking about what it would be like to feel a father's love again. To have someone look at you as their pride and joy, and not a disgrace to their name."

"I'd ask you to join us; however, the Fire Lord doesn't take kindly to prisoners roaming around his home. I'll be back soon, peasant. Next time I come, we're going to have a longer chat. Maybe then I can get some insight to your personal background."

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. This man was unnerving. The way he spoke to her like his pet instead of his prisoner. Almost as if he admired having her locked away where nobody but himself knew where she was.

When Zuko left the prison, Katara's eyes quickly filled with tears. The mark from earlier when the guard struck her was beginning to turn red and Katara feared she might be bleeding soon. With no water around, there was no way to heal the wound. It could possibly get infected, and no one would even care to help a water tribe prisoner.

"Oh mom, if you can hear me, please get me through this. Please let there be some miracle on the horizon. I haven't lost faith yet, but I starting to think that there may be nothing left to believe in."

* * *

><p>Zuko entered the grand hall with dignity. The walls were decorated with red and gold steamers, in celebration of the Fire Nation's victory in the war. The dining hall was just as Zuko remembered it. A long narrow table just in the center of the room, with a variety of delectable food all placed in an orderly fashion. Zuko saw Azula sitting close to the far right end of the table where Ozai usually sat. She looked devious as always. Only this time, she was wearing a bright red dress that matched the streamers hanging in the hallways.<p>

"Why Zu Zu, what a pleasure to see you this evening. Do like the decorations? I had those filthy Earth Kingdom peasants deck the entire palace in honor of our legacy.

"Its nice I guess," Zuko said softly.

"Nice? After killing the Avatar and his friends, achieving victory in an a hundred year war, this is all just nice to you," Azula said.

"No. It's just… I've never cared for decorations that's all."

"Funny, you always seemed elated whenever mother asked you to help her decorate," Azula teased.

Zuko's face turned red with anger. He slammed a hard foot to the ground and pointed a finger across the room at his sister.

"Shut up about mom, Azula. You are not one to talk about her, especially in the bitter manner that you usually do."

"Zuko, it's been eight years, you really have to move on and accept the fact that she's…

"What dead?" Zuko spun around this time with tears leaking from his eyes. How could Azula ruin this occasion by bringing up the memory of his mother. The one who he knew would be most displeased with person he had become. As he closed his eyes to hold back the tears, he could picture her face staring right back at him. Her brown eyes filled with disappointment as she shook her head.

A door swung open and Zuko turned to see his father walking towards the table with a sly smile on his face.

"Come my children. Sit down and tell me about your day," he said.

Ozai stood by his chair and held out a hand signaling Zuko where to sit. Zuko obliged to his father's wishes and took the seat right next to him.

"I hope that the chefs took to your order correctly, Prince Zuko. If anything is incorrect you can be sure that I shall inform them immediately." Zuko could sense a hint of terror hidden in his voice. He quickly put down his cup of wine and coaxed his father.

"No father. Everything looks splendidly prepared. I am eager to start on this luscious meal that the chefs have arranged for us on this lovely evening."

Zuko picked up his chopsticks and began to fiddle with the plate of white rice. He truly wasn't that hungry. But he couldn't look like a fool in front of his father, who just accepted him back into the family. Where was the appreciation in refusing to eat?

As the feast went on, Zuko kept quiet to himself, while Azula and Ozai had a conversation about the recent plans in Ba Sing Se.

"Yes. The eastern army is to bring the palace down tomorrow afternoon. By then, we shall start a new city in Fire Nation history."

"Excellent father, I'm glad that my hard work in conquering the city has brought you some use in your plans."

"You've done more than enough to help with my plans, my daughter. And now that your brother has returned, he too can take on the responsibility of becoming the new leader in charge of Ba-Sing-Se."

Zuko nearly choked on a piece of roast duck in his mouth. He was trying hard to get lost in their conversation, so that he wouldn't have a clue what they were talking about. But the words rang clear as a bell to him. Ozai wanted Zuko to become his successor. Now that the Avatar was dead, The Fire Lord could place a new reign on his son.

"Father, I am humbled by your glorious news, but I honestly don't believe that I am ready to take on the responsibility of ruling a city."

"Nonsense Zuko, you have Fire Lord blood running through your veins. The definition of the word leader is as clear to you as the scar on your face."

"In a few days, I shall arrange for a carriage to take you two to Ba Sing Se, there you will meet with General Hoh. He will tell you about the construction plans for our new city. There you will provide him with any demands you wish upon the building. And see to it, that it will be a marvelous addition to the land of the Fire Nation."

"Yes father. As you wish," Zuko softly said. He wished that his father would stop talking.

"Now that the Avatar is dead, nothing in the world can stop the Fire Nation from conquering the world," Ozai said taking another big sip of his wine.

"Not to mention his friends are out of the picture as well, so there are no chances of a rebellion in the midst," Azula added.

"That's true; his friends always were the faithful type."

"Especially that watertribe girl. Always believing in fighting for what is right and never turning your back on people who need help. What a pathetic waste of skin."

"I remember that night when they were all killed, Zuko. She was begging at your knees. Pleading that she knew there was good in your heart. Ha! The Fire Lord's son? Don't make me laugh. I never saw you actually take her life Zuko. Tell me, was it painful? Did you make her wish she was dead? Did you see the last bit of life leave her eyes?

Azula was on the edge of her seat with excitement. What a demonic soul she carried deep inside of her. These questions were demented. How could he bring himself to answer them? Let alone the answers all being lies. No one knew that he was the one keeping Katara alive. The two guards he paid to bring her food, only agreed to remain quiet as long as Zuko paid them double the amount they earned. Something about Katara seemed special. The day that the Avatar and his friends were killed, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. The reason why, he couldn't seem to understand. For now, he had to keep her hidden from the world. Until he could finally let go of his troubled past, and move onto the glorious life that lay ahead of him.

"Excuse me father, I don't seem to be feeling well. May I be excused to go lie down in my room?"

Of course, my son. You are a prince. Therefore you may do whatever you please. Good night, Zuko. Tomorrow we begin a new chapter in Fire Nation history. Only this time, this story has no ending."

**There, another chapter well done. Zuko seems to be having a little bit of a change of heart in the last few pages. But only time will tell if we find out if he really will change. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was certainly fun to write. Next chapter will more interesting as well. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Prison Chat

**Chapter 3:**

**Prison Chat**

Zuko hated mornings. The window in his room was very large, so the sunlight poured heavily onto his face at the crack of dawn. He would draw the shades if he could. But he had torn the shades down years ago in a bitter rage he had one afternoon with his sister. Now he had to wake up every morning to the bright sun basking down on his face. And if that wasn't enough, servants were right his tail to give him a firm wake up call, even if he didn't want one.

Mornings were also the time in which Zuko was required to attend an early meeting in the Fire Lord's chamber. Meetings often made Zuko nervous. He still had yet to get over the terror of his last unpleasant conference, and the idea of listening to a bunch of generals babble on about the plans to achieve higher goals, was not the sort of thing he wished to hear right after sunrise.

A knock came on the door, and Zuko groaned.

"Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord has requested your presence in his chamber at this hour," said a servant.

"Tell him that I am still feeling ill from yesterday. I will unfortunately not be able to attend today's meeting, nor will I be leaving my room. I believe I have come down with something, and I don't want to spread it to anyone in the palace."

There was a short pause, followed by a quick reply from the servant.

"Oh dear, do you want me to fetch you anything? A glass of water, a hot towel, some fresh fruit?"

"No Jin. All I wish for is to have a days rest. I need to regain my energy. For I shall need it come time for my journey to Ba Sing Se."

"Please tell the other servants not to disturb me at any point of the day. I wish to sleep peacefully without the annoyance of someone banging on my door asking for something."

"Yes sir, I shall inform the others straight away."

Zuko listened to Jin as he quickly paced down the hallway until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Then he sat up out of bed and walked toward his cupboard.

Normally the servants would assist him in his morning dressing, but Zuko didn't need help of someone just to get dressed. He was almost a grown man, not a child just barely learning to walk.

Instead of putting on his Fire Nation robe attire, he slipped on a pair of raggedy pants and a baggy old shirt. He was going to visit Katara at the prison. Along the way, he didn't want any of the wealthy aristocrats to notice him. Whenever he visited Uncle Iroh, he did so at night, when no one was roaming the streets. But he couldn't wait till the evening to see the water tribe girl.

His anticipation was growing stronger, and he had to have another conversation with her. Sneaking out the wide window, he carefully maneuvered his body around the bricks of the palace that were loose on the edges. Cautiously he slid down the vines that were growing on the side of the wall. He was thankful that the gardener hadn't cut them down.

As a kid he used to use them as a method of sneaking out at night. Never once did it strike his mind that one day he would be using them again as an adult. This time however, he wasn't going out to the candy store or taking a long stroll along the beach. He was visiting a woman, who he kept locked away from the world for his own secret purpose.

Taking the alleyways as a shortcut to avoid being seen, Zuko held his head low as he walked down the street. His scar was instantly recognizable and the last thing he wanted was for the common people to see him walking through the city as a pauper. When he arrived at the prison, he noticed another guard standing watch in the tower. "Drat," he muttered to himself. "Now I have to take the long way around."

Zuko ran behind a large rock that stood just in the corner of the prison. There he watched the guard as he slowly paced back and forth along the walls. It became evident to Zuko that waiting for the guard to retire from his post, was not the right decision to make. Making his way around the building, Zuko came to a small latch on the side of the wall. He remembered that guards used this as a quick method of exit, in case prisoners made a successful escape attempt.

He tore open the latch and peered inside. There was a ladder leading upward to the tower. Taking the ladder would provide another risk. Zuko could possibly run into another guard while climbing up, and could be mistaken for a prisoner escaping. And with such limited spacing, there would be no way for Zuko to dodge the guard's attacks. Shaking off the thought, Zuko wrapped his hands around the bars and started to ascend the tunnel up the tower. The climbing was quite tedious. Zuko didn't realize how tall the prison really was.

Taking the stairs was no where near as agonizing as this. At one point in his scaling, Zuko thought he was loosing his grip. He quickly assured himself that it was all in his head. The height was getting to him, therefore causing illusions to pop into his mind. After twenty minutes of climbing, Zuko started to hear voices up ahead. When he got closer, he began to make out whose voices they belonged to.

Palo and Jockel were sitting in the guard's room eating, while they discussed the daily life of the Fire Nation. Zuko could tell that they were the only ones in the room at the moment. So he decided that if there was ever a time to enter without causing major attention, this would be it. He quickly threw open the latch and jumped into the room, startling both Jockel and Palo.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing hear this early?" said Palo dropping a piece of chicken from his hand.

"Yeah, we thought you only paid nightly visits. And why are you dressed like a commoner?" asked Jockel, giving Zuko a good examination.

"I thought I paid you two well enough so that you didn't ask any questions," Zuko said sternly.

"Yes, you do, but…

"Jockel, I am the prince. I shall pay my visits whenever I please. Now if you don't mind, give me the keys to Katara's cell. I'm going to have a little chat with her."

"Can't you just talk to her outside the cell without the keys?" Palo suggested.

Zuko flashed the guard a severe glance. His golden eyes flamed with anger.

"I said don't ask questions!" Now give me that pitcher of water."

Palo picked up the pitcher and gave it to the prince, along with the keys. Zuko was fierce and snatched the items out of his hands, causing it to spill a little bit of liquid onto the floor.

Zuko stormed out of the room and made his way for the cells. The keys banged against his thigh, as he walked quickly down the hall. His mind was filled with disorientated emotions. On one hand he was angry, and on the other his was excited. While at the same time, he remained very worried.

Katara's wound was dripping with blood. She held her hand tightly over it so that the pressure would stop the blood from spilling. When Jockel hit her, she had been thrown against the bricked wall, causing a large gash to form in the back of her head. Sitting up in her corner, Katara held back a cry of pain from deep inside of her. The cut was very deep, and was starting to become infected with the bacteria, which polluted the cell. She knew that she must remain strong. For breaking down would only be a sign of weakness in the eyes of her enemy. The water tribe girl was not about to let some high class prince break her spirit, no matter how grim the situation was. Listening to the footsteps outside the cell, she heard the turning of a key in the door. Assuming it was Zuko; Katara scooted closer to the bars and waited for the prince's arrival. When she heard him coming down the steps, Katara immediately spoke.

"Funny seeing you here this early in the day," she said.

Zuko placed the pitcher of water down beside the cell and looked her in the eyes. "I was worried you might be thirsty. So I brought you a pitcher of water to drink."

"Ha, aren't you being rather foolish. Don't you know that water is my element?" And I can use it to escape?"

Katara's face was full of determination. Zuko read over it like a book. He could tell that the water tribe girl was not going to be torn down easily, so he had to try a different method.

"Well, I could just not give you the water at all, and let you thirst to death," he said bluntly.

"Wouldn't surprise me. After all, you've done many cruel things in your lifetime. Why not add dehydration to the list? Said Katara.

"I've noticed you're hurt," Zuko said pointing to Katara's head.

"What's that? Do I sense a bit of concern in your voice? Zuko, I didn't know you actually cared for your prisoners."

"I don't care," Zuko spat. I just don't want them bleeding all over the place."

"So now you're concerned about cleanliness? My you are the odd type."

"You're twisting around everything I say, what's wrong with you?" Zuko yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing, I'm just a fourteen year old waterbender held captive by an insane prince, hell bent on finding his destiny," Katara said smoothly.

Zuko stared deep into the waterbender's eyes. The crystal pools of blue screamed taunting words back at him. As if they had mouths of their own, Zuko saw Katara's insults shoot back at him again and again.

"Listen here you water tribe peasant. You are under my command. I could have taken your life along with your friends. But out of the small amount of kindness in my heart, I didn't. So you should be thankful for the limited freedom I've given you. Despite the fact that it's in a dirty jail cell."

Zuko flung the pitcher of water into the cell. Smoke seeped out of his nostrils like a dragon. Katara could see that she clearly insulted him, and tried to make amends.

"Zuko, please I didn't…

But the prince was too infuriated to listen to her apology. He stormed out of the cell room quick as lightning, leaving the water tribe girl alone in the darkness.

Bending the water from the broken pitcher, Katara placed it onto the back of her head, where she began the healing process. As the wound started to seal, she thought of her cruel taunting words to Zuko. He had made a morbid but truthful statement. He could have killed her just as he killed Aang, Sokka and Toph. But instead he chose to let her live, even if it was in a dirty jail cell. Katara's mind then sprung and idea. Zuko was clearly keeping her for some reason. That reason was still a mystery to her, but maybe with a little bit of bonding, she could possibly discover why he let her live. Next visit, she was going to act kinder to Zuko. Not that she had forgiven him for what he had done, but for the sole purpose of survival, bonding with the enemy was Katara's only chance.

**Please Review!**


	4. A Midnight Stroll

**Chapter 4:**

**A Midnight Stroll**

Drip, drip, drip. The sound of the water leaking from the ceiling was soothing to Katara. Drip, drip, drip. The falling of her tears to the floor felt like an ocean swallowing her whole. Since Zuko's last visit, Katara had been trying to come up with ideas to befriend the prince. But after their last quarrel, she was beginning to believe that bonding, was far from happening. What about his mother? She thought to herself. In the crystal catacombs under Ba Sing Se, it seemed like there was a human side of him for a minute. It seemed like his mother was the only thing that kept him good at heart. She must have had a major impact on his life, just like my mother had with mine. Katara knew she had to act kinder to Zuko, despite the many terrible things that he had done to her. If she could open up the positive side of his heart, she just might have a possibility of escaping.

Zuko's POV:

Late one afternoon, Zuko was busy tending with the Fire Nation general about their upcoming trip to Ba Sing Se. The two spoke about the future building, and the wonder that the nation would soon spread.

"The palace's destruction came with a quick end," said General Po.

"The mighty Earth Kingdom capital no longer exists. Tomorrow we shall design plans for a new era in the legacy of the Fire Nation."

Zuko was puzzled by the general's words. What more could the Fire Nation possibly do to display their glory? Would forming a new capital really be the answer to a new life? As much as he didn't wish to be a part of the building, he knew that as prince of the Fire Nation, he had to make sure that the legacy would reign just as it had done for many generations. For he could be next in the line as Fire Lord, and that position came with a valuable responsibility.

Still he worried for Katara while he was away. Jockel and Palo would surely take care of her while he was gone. They wouldn't dare reveal anything to anyone in risk of Zuko being imprisoned for treason. But the idea of not seeing her for weeks bothered Zuko. Despite her rude words yesterday evening, Zuko still felt captivated by the young waterbender. Her crystal blue eyes staring ominously back at him. As if cursing him for every terrible thing the Fire Nation has ever done, in spite of him not causing all of it.

Her long brown hair flowing over her neck. Even though it was now filled with dirt particles from the cell, it still shined like the sun in the sky. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt about it. Even his malicious father would have to harbor some sympathy towards a woman as lovely as she looked. What am I thinking? He said to himself. I'm having feelings for a prisoner. I must have maggots in my brain.

General Po noticed as Zuko stared blankly at the floor. The dull look in the prince's eyes struck him odd. He expected someone of high class to have immense interest in leading a new city, but Zuko seemed to have no care whatsoever.

"Prince Zuko, are you listening?"

"I said that I have arranged for a ship to take you and your sister to Ba Sing Se tomorrow."

A ship? Why not a carriage ride?" Zuko asked, still thinking about Katara.

"A carriage ride would take far too long, and the Fire Lord's son and daughter deserve the finest way to travel."

Zuko nodded his head in agreement. Although he could care less of how high class his travel would be, he still wanted to make the best impression to everyone over in the Earth Kingdom.

Saying his goodbyes to General Po, Zuko made his way out of the chamber and into the parlor. There he found Azula sitting in an armchair with two servants around her giving a royal fan treatment.

"Zu, Zu, I see you're feeling better today," she said.

"Father was quite displeased that you didn't attend yesterday's meeting. He said that sick or well, a prince must attend important gatherings such as these."

"I told you Azula, I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want to spread whatever I had with everyone in the palace."

"Zuko that sure doesn't sound like you at all. The Zuko I remember could care less about the health of others. His primary concern was himself, and finding a destiny that never existed."

"Shut it Azula, can't I go a day without your negativity towards my life. The war is over, we've won, can't you accept that I'm home now and things have changed for the better," Zuko said.

Azula gave a devious smile and raised an eyebrow. She looked as cunning as Zuko remembered. All those days he spent with Uncle Iroh on the run, fearing that any minute she might discover where they were hidden and capture them. Now here he was standing face to face with the demented sister he had known all his life. Only this time, she wasn't gloating in her success as a person, she was actually trying to break him into believing that he was nothing all over again. Well it wasn't going to work. The time of humiliation was long behind him; a new era awaited the Fire Nation. And he alone was going to change it. Not Ozai, not Azula, he himself was going to make the change.

Azula signaled to the servants to stop fanning, and quickly ordered them out of the room. When the left, Zuko and his sister were left alone in the parlor. Their eyes piercing each other like daggers through ice. They could both tell competition was in the future. Azula assumed that for the rest of his life, Zuko would remain an outcast and a traitor. Never once did it occur that she might not earn the title of Fire Lord in the future.

Ozai seemed to have bonded rather well with Zuko since the war ended. Could it be possible that Zuko was next in line to inherit the throne? Whatever went through her head, Zuko could tell she was planning something. United as the country was, brother and sister were far from companionship. The two had never been close, nor did Zuko ever think they would be. Darkness raged inside Azula. Like a beast that couldn't be tamed, she spread her fury into whoever crossed her path.

"Well Zuko, I'd love to stick around and chat, but duty calls. I'm expected to meet father for lunch at the banquet hall. You could join us if you like; however I'm not sure if your busy schedule would allow it."

Azula left the room for Zuko to gather his thoughts. As much as it thrilled him to be at his father's side, and take in every moment he chose to spend with him, he knew his duties lay elsewhere. Leaving the parlor, he ventured out into the city for a quiet place to relax and plan what to do with Katara. As he walked down the narrow street, many commoners paid their respect by bowing to him as he past. Zuko paid no attention to it. He was far more concerned about Katara than the proper respect from a pauper. He came to the end of the street, where a large fountain sat in the center. He took a seat on the fountain, allowing the cool water to sprinkle over his face. Another memory flashed before his eyes as he sat on the fountain.

He remembered how his mother used sit by the fountain with him. Together they used to toss copper pieces into the water and watch as they slowly sank to the bottom. His mother used to tell him, that for every copper piece thrown into the water, he had to make a wish. Zuko remembered the first wish he ever made at the fountain. He wished that the Fire Nation could spread their eternal glory throughout the nations, so that they could see how wonderful they truly were. Now his wish had come true. The Fire Nation had not only achieved victory in the war, but they were sharing their pride of their country with everyone in the world.

He knew Katara couldn't see that. She only saw what cruelty the Fire Nation had done in the past. How they took her mother away from her? Zuko wished dearly he could find words that would comfort her on the subject. Oh how he wish he could take away the pain of losing of loved one. Zuko had known the feeling. He hadn't seen his mother in eight years. More to the point, he wasn't even sure she was still alive. Many times since he returned home he tried to ask his father about her. But he knew that he would just be opening up already healed wounds by doing so. Ozai cared little for his mother. Zuko clearly saw that as a child.

Oftentimes whenever he tried to make love with her, she would refuse. It was as if she had fallen out of love with the man she once so proudly admired. Zuko realized that what he thought was short reminisce of memories, was really two hours. It was nearing the evening, and he knew he had to go to the prison to see Katara.

Running as fast as he could, he sped through the market and into the streets. Adrenaline flowed through his veins as he rushed toward the prison tower. In the prison cell where he kept her, Katara was leaning against the wall. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her hand was clasping a hold of her mother's necklace. An object Zuko was all too familiar with. Having used this to hunt her and the Avatar down was one of the many terrible deeds he had done to her. He thought about their quarrel yesterday. They had exchanged very hateful words with each other. Zuko's head filled with anger just thinking about the insulting comments she had made about him.

The young prince wanted to punish the waterbender severely, by beating her to the point where she couldn't walk anymore. A dark side of him wanted to see the mercy pleading from those ocean blue eyes, before he delivered the final blow. But another side of him was more compassionate. He wanted Katara to see the reason why he rescued her, without telling her directly. Opening the cell, Katara lifted her head to meet his gaze. She stood up and walked towards him. Placing a hand on his chest, she began to speak.

"Zuko, I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for what I said yesterday. I was angry; I didn't once stop to think that you had feelings like anyone else. Could you ever forgive me?"

Zuko couldn't help but feel aroused by Katara's hands on his chest. They were so soft and gentle. He wondered how it would be like to have her hands all over his back. Quickly realizing his foolish thinking, he snapped out of the thought and replied.

"Katara, there is no need for apologies. I was the one who was asking for a fight. You had every right to say what you said. I kind of realize now, that there is no point to trying to start a confrontation with someone. It only leads to nowhere."

Katara was impressed with Zuko's words. Maybe he wasn't as cold hearted as she thought. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she remembered her plan. To warm up to him so that he could someday release her. There was nothing between the two of them. She despised the very sight of him in front of her. But if the plan was going to work, she had to befriend the young prince.

"Listen, you've been cooped up in this cell for five weeks now, how about we go and get a little fresh air?" Zuko offered.

Katara couldn't believe her ears. She was finally getting out of this prison. She could see the world again. Her plan was working to perfection, she couldn't give up now.

"That would be great! Only what if somebody sees us?" she asked, now thinking about the possibility of Azula catching them walking the grounds together.

"Don't worry, everyone has gone to bed. And besides, where we're going, you won't have to worry about anyone spotting us."

Zuko led Katara outside the tower; from there he placed a long brown robe over her head. As much as he doubted anyone would be out this late at night, he wasn't about to take the risk. Together the two walked down the street quietly discussing the old times.

Katara kept up her act of befriending Zuko very well. She could tell that the prince was easily fooled, and quickly opened to her.

"When I was five, my mother had planned this huge dinner party. Almost the entire Fire Nation was invited. She had spent weeks decorating and getting ready for this one night. We were too young at the time, so my sister and I weren't allowed to attend. But Azula had her ways. After we were put to bed, she snuck out of her room and went downstairs into the parlor where the party was. I followed her, knowing that we were bound to be caught.

However, Azula was tricky and hid under the dinner table. I noticed her peeking out from under the tablecloth, and reaching a hand out toward a lady's dress. In an instant, I saw a ball of fire forming in her hand. She was going to set fire to the lady's dress. I knew I couldn't sit back and watch. So I ran into the parlor and jumped on top of the lady, sending her falling backward into the punchbowl. Oh how laughter filled the room. My father stared menacingly at me as I met his gaze.

The woman I landed on was appalled that my parents would allow a reckless child like myself to attend a fancy party. She quickly stormed out of the palace, vowing never to return after the incident. My mother then gathered me and Azula together and rushed us upstairs to our rooms. There she gave both of us a slap on the cheek. I had never seen her so upset before. She told us how displeased she was at our actions, and how much we embarrassed her. Azula thought nothing of the talk and simply smart mouthed our mother. Shortly after, she sent us to bed with the knowledge of how disappointed she was in us."

"Wow, even as a child Azula had devious ways," Katara said after hearing the story.

"Yeah, no kidding," Zuko chuckled.

"Look, we're exactly where I wanted to take you," Zuko said pointing a finger up ahead.

"To a fountain?" Katara asked oddly surprised.

"Yes, this is a special fountain. My mother and I used to come here all the time together."

There he goes again talking about his mother, Katara thought to herself. This woman obviously meant a great deal to Zuko. Maybe her disappearance is the reason he turned out the way he did. Without his mother to protect him, Zuko ended up with that hideous scar on his face.

Katara took a seat on the fountain beside Zuko. She gently placed her hands in the cool water and took a deep breath. Feeling her element was always a blessing to her. The cool water running through her veins made Katara feel alive.

She watched as Zuko took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked confused.

"Throw it into the fountain, make a wish," he said.

Katara gave a short laugh.

"Wishing is nothing more than a game Zuko," she said. "Throwing a coin into water isn't going to make your dreams come true."

"I know that. Dreams never come true. I just do it because it calms me down. Just toss it in."

Katara complied with Zuko's orders, and threw the copper piece into the water. Slowly the two watched it sink to the bottom until it landed smoothly on the marble ground.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Zuko asked curiously.

"That would defeat the purpose," Katara said bluntly.

"I'm just curious that's all," he said.

"Well, I'm not telling. Anyway, it's been a nice evening Zuko, but I'm starting to get drowsy. I think I'll return to my filthy cell now."

"Yeah, it is getting late. And I have to board a ship tomorrow to go to…

Ba Sing Se! He almost forgot. How was he going to get Katara aboard the ship without her noticing?

"Katara, I'm leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow, and you're coming with me."

The waterbender looked confused. Being trapped in a cell was one thing, but return to a once glorious city now dominated by the Fire Nation was another.

"That place holds bad memories Zuko, I wouldn't return there even if I really did want to go."

"Katara, I'm not leaving you alone by yourself. Who knows what could happen while I'm gone. Listen, tomorrow just before the crack of dawn, I'll sneak over to the prison and let you out, then we'll head to the shipyard. There I'll stow you away in the storage compartment where you won't be seen."

"You treat me as if I'm some package to be stored away," Katara said irritated by Zuko's idea.

"Look, you want to get out of that prison, right?" Zuko said.

"Then come with me to Ba Sing Se. I'm achieving destiny there. This is where I begin my new reign."

Katara didn't like the sound of this. Being trapped in a prison cell was miserable enough without coming with Zuko to watch him create more destruction for the world. But it was her only chance. Without taking this trip, she might never escape. Zuko was her only ticket to freedom, even if he was her capturer.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But promise me that you won't lock me away like you do here."

"Katara, I can't promise…

"Promise me, Zuko. I won't be locked away for the rest of my life. Especially not in the grandest city in the world."

Zuko agreed to Katara's wishes, and escorted her back to her cell. There he said goodnight and went back to the palace. In the morning, they both knew that a new adventure awaited them. An adventure that they both hoped would change everything.

**There, a very long chapter. Sorry for the late update. Busy with the 4****th**** of July and all and it took me some time to write this one. I'll try to have the next chapter in by the end of the week. Hope you are enjoying so far!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Voyage To Ba Sing Se

**Chapter 5:**

**Voyage to Ba Sing Se**

At the crack of dawn, just as he promised, Zuko snuck into the prison and released Katara from her cell. Jockel and Palo slept in the room right next to the holding cells, but Zuko wasn't worried about being caught by them. They were heavy sleepers, not even a bomb going off would wake them. Once they were out in the street, Zuko ordered Katara to put on raggedy brown robes for the trip.

"Listen, if you're going to keep a low profile, you have to at least blend into the background," he said.

Katara was reluctant to change from her watertribe robes, but Zuko did know best. If she was going to sneak off the ship unnoticed, she had to dress like a commoner to do so. Just as she finished changing, Zuko reached out a hand and tore the hair loops from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Katara cried. Those are mine, and they look nice."

"No. Too watertribe like, they'll recognize you in a second. Look, you can have them back later; now let's get a move on. We have to board the ship before the crew arrives."

The sun was starting to rise as Zuko and Katara sped across the street towards the shipyard. Katara felt uneasy boarding a massive ship with Zuko. Suspicious laid buried deep within her heart. She feared that Zuko might be lying to her, and try to take her to some abandon island where he would kill her.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she kept a steady pace behind Zuko; she could smell the seawater in the distance. Oh how good it would feel to see a large body of water again. It had been at least a month since Katara last felt the ocean breeze on her face. Only this time, she would be stowed in the cargo deck, where she wouldn't feel the breeze on her face, or watch the waves gently be pushed back and forth, by the ship. Zuko came to a sudden halt behind a large crate near the docks. Crouching down, they peered over the crate watching as four men loaded shipment onto the ship.

"The crew arrived earlier than I thought," he said. We're going to have to think of another way to board the ship."

Katara examined the crate she was kneeling beside. The shape of it was large enough for someone to fit inside. However, the crate was already loaded with various supplies needed for the journey. There was no way she could fit in there with those still inside. She quickly told Zuko of her idea, who seemed skeptical when he heard it.

"Katara, the crew is bound to notice that the crate is much heavier than it should be. Once they open the lid, they're going to see you inside, and you'll be handed off to the authorities. If that happens, there will be nothing I can do."

"Zuko, it's worth the effort. I don't see you coming up with any ideas to board the ship unnoticed, so why not give my idea a try?"

Zuko pondered for a minute. Katara's plan did seem like a probable solution to their dilemma, he eventually agreed, and the two started to empty the crate together.

"The Fire Nation sure packs a lot of equipment," Katara said while pulling out a bundle of TNT."

"As powerful as the nation is, they tend to be a little on the paranoid side. For some reason, the generals have this bizarre assumption that a revolt could take place, and they might try to overthrow the ship."

"Are there prisoners working aboard the ship?" Katara asked, disgusted by the thought.

"Yes, there are. Prisoners from the Earth Kingdom colonies, local villages, and from the Boiling Rock prison.

"That's kind of unnerving to spend the rest of your life working aboard a Fire Nation ship," Katara said.

"Yeah well, it's better than being locked in a prison till the end of time." Alright, the crate is empty. Hop into it before we're spotted."

Katara put one foot into the crate, followed by her other, then the rest of her body. She was small, so she fit perfectly into the crate without being cramped too much.

"Ok, the voyage to Ba Sing Se is about four hours. When we've reached the coastline, I'll race down into the cargo deck and unlock the crate to let you out. From there, I suggest you hide behind other pieces of shipment until the ship docks. Then, the crew will unload the shipment. When you see a moment to sneak off unseen, take it. Don't waste another minute waiting for the cargo to be unloaded. If you do, you're bound to be seen eventually."

"Well, this is goodbye for now. Have a safe trip, and try to keep very quiet. You don't want a crew member to hear you."

Katara listened as Zuko walked away. How protective he seemed she thought. It was as if he feared for her life, and wanted her to arrive in Ba Sing Se safe and sound. As much as she loathed being Zuko's slave even on a boat ride to Ba Sing Se, she couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph inside her. The plan of bonding with the prince was working to perfection. Zuko had taken the bait, and he was falling for her every sympathetic gesture, hook, line and sinker. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted. A crew member was taking the crate aboard the ship. Quiet as a mouse, she listened as the man conversed with his fellow crewmates.

"By golly, this crate is heavy," he said. "I can't believe the Fire Lord insists that we supply the ship full of explosives. Does he really think someone will try to overtake the ship?"

"Come off it Lee, these are the Fire Lord's orders, who are we to question them?"

"I guess you're right. Well, that's the last of the cargo. We best head up to the bridge, the captain will want us to keep a lookout as we cast off."

After the men left, Katara slowly emerged from the crate. Placing the top carefully on the ground, she stepped out onto the deck, just in time for the ship to set sail. The cargo deck was loaded with various crates in all shapes in sizes. The supplies Zuko was talking about were more than she imagined. The Fire Nation could blow up an entire city if all this was explosives.

Creeping quietly, she made her way through the deck and to the staircase leading up to third class deck. Knowing that she was disobeying Zuko's orders of staying below deck where she couldn't be seen, Katara couldn't help but feel trapped in such a tight space. Besides, she wasn't going to the upper level where the first class was located; she was going to visit the third level where the prisoners probably stayed.

She pulled her hood over her head in case she ran into a Fire Nation guard, and then quietly snuck upstairs onto the deck. The hallway was a lot smaller than she pictured it to be. Katara couldn't imagine what it would be like if there was an emergency and everyone was trying to escape at once.

People might get crushed in such a small space. She made her way down the hall, keeping a close ear on what was going on in the quarters she past. When she came to the end of the hallway, a man came out in front of her. He was wearing the same raggedy brown robes that Katara was, and had dirt all over his face.

"Why miss, what are you doing out of your quarters? Don't you know that its break time? "We don't get many you know, best take advantage of this while you can."

"Um, I'm new, and I don't know where my quarter is. My mom and dad we're taking somewhere else and I was sent to work on this ship."

"Oh my, you poor dear. You must be awfully lonely without your parents. Here, I'll take you to my quarters. My wife wouldn't mind shearing with you. It's the least we can do to make you feel comfortable here."

Katara doubted very seriously at the man's words. But she agreed, and followed the man down the hallway into a small room on the right hand side. Inside she found two sets of beds, top and bottom. A middle-aged woman sat on a chair in the corner knitting, when she suddenly looked up to see Katara enter the room behind her husband.

"Why, who is this?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm Katara, I was sent to work aboard this ship, while my parents were sent to work in the coal mines," Katara lied.

"You poor dear, here have some leftover bread. It's not much, but you're going to need your energy come work time."

Katara took a small bite of the bread. Like she expected, it was stale and had a rotten taste to it. But she didn't care. At this point, she would eat anything she was so hungry. Despite the fact that for the past month all she ate was bread.

"I haven't formally introduced myself," said the man. "My name is Tako, and this my wife Adena. We are from the Earth Kingdom colonies in the west, where are you from?"

"Um, I come from the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu," Katara lied.

"Omashu? You sure are quite far from home. When were you deported?"

Tako was asking lots of questions. Katara did not feel comfortable lying, but if she was going to blend in with the crowd, she had to sound convincing.

"About a month ago," she said. "I last saw my parents when we boarded a ship to the Fire Nation. After we arrived, I was separated from them and forced to work in the palace for a few weeks. Yesterday, I discovered I was to be moved to Ba Sing Se, where I would work on the construction of the new palace."

Tako and Adena were baffled by Katara's short but sorrowful tale. They gave her sympathetic looks, and tried to comfort her.

"You poor thing, you've had it rough haven't you?" said Adena.

The woman wrapped her arms around Katara and pulled her close to her chest. A gesture like this reminded Katara of what her mother used to do when she was sick. Kya would stay up all night with Katara on her chest, whispering comforting words into her ear, and nursing Katara back to health. The tender moment was cut short however, when a Fire Nation solider flung open the door.

"Get a move on peasants, this ship isn't going to tend to itself."

Tako and Adena quickly stood up and hustled out of the room. Katara followed suit, but was stopped by the solider at the door.

"Not you," he said abruptly.

"You're going to take the food cart up to first class level to serve Prince Zuko and Princess Azula."

Katara's heart skipped a beat. Zuko would instantly notice her; therefore he would know she broke his orders. The consequences could be severe. With Zuko's temper, who knows what could happen. But the even bigger threat lay right beside him. Azula was a person Katara was not eager to see again. She vividly remembered their first encounter in Ba Sing Se.

Katara was astounded by how powerful of a firebender she was. Someone like this was not to be toiled with. The solider led Katara out of the room and took her down another hallway to small kitchen area where a cart sat in the center. She examined the cart curiously. The exotic smells of various foods waiting to be eaten enriched her senses. She was very hungry and would beg for a taste of the luscious provisions underneath the tablecloth.

"Get going peasant," snarled the solider. The prince and the princess do not like to be kept waiting."

Katara took control of the cart and slowly pushed it down the hallway toward first class deck.

When she arrived upstairs, the atmosphere of the ship was starting to look a lot brighter than before. The hallways were not painted a sickly white color, and crammed tightly into one space. They were decorated with fine red and gold colorings, and decked with large portraits hanging from the walls. She was also delighted by the appearance of the dining room.

For a ship, she never expected to see such a massive room that could hold so many people. Finally, she came to a stop when she reached the prince and princess's chambers. Taking a deep breath and gathering her thoughts, Katara gave a small knock on the door.

"Who is it," said an unpleasant voice, Katara instantly recognized.

"It's the lunch trolley. I've come to serve you your meal."

"Fine, come in I suppose."

Katara slowly opened the door. When she stepped inside the quarters, she felt like the temperature had increased thirty degrees. Her neck began to sweat with the hot moisture sizzling in the room. There on the coach in front of her, were Zuko and Azula, looking as devious as Katara pictured them.

Zuko's expression suddenly changed when he saw who was pushing the trolley. Katara fought hard not give him eye contact, instead she focused on her duty.

"Your lunch has arrived your highnesses." I do hope you enjoy this exquisite buffet that the chefs have prepared for you this afternoon."

"Fine then, I wasn't hungry to begin with, but I suppose I nice snack for later will do nicely," said Azula.

Zuko stood up in his place staring at Katara.

The young waterbender fought hard to avoid eye contact, but his piercing eyes sunk right into her. Why was he so paranoid? Azula didn't seem to recognize her, so why should there be a problem of going out on deck?

"Zu, Zu, come sit down and let's talk. We have another two hours before we arrive in Ba Sing Se; there is no point in roaming all over the ship just to past the time."

"One minute Azula. I don't like the way this servant girl is looking at me. What's wrong with you? Don't you know who I am? I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai. How dare you give me an ungrateful look like that? You should be honored to serve people as high class as my sister and I. Come here, I think you and I need to have a little talk to straighten you out."

Zuko grabbed Katara sternly by the arm and tugged her outside the chamber onto the upper deck. He slammed the door behind him, and then glared fiercely at Katara.

"What in Agni Ki were you thinking?" I told you to stay below deck where no one would see you, and here you come prancing into my chamber delivering food? In front of Azula nonetheless. What is wrong with you, Katara?" Do you want Azula to catch you? Do you want to be taken away from me?"

"I don't see how it would be much worse," Katara sneered. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Sympathy may be her only means of escape, but using it on a person like Zuko, was senseless.

"I'm not your slave, Zuko. Nor will I ever be. I may be your prisoner for now, but someday I will escape and then I can be rid of you and your merciless world. So go ahead and lock me up, because the moment the ship docks at Ba Sing Se, I'm leaving you for good."

Zuko fought to control his temper. The fires inside him raged like a dragon. He wanted to beat the life out of the waterbender, but in his heart he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he gave in to Katara's demands, and stormed off.

The young waterbender was left alone aboard first class. She knew that she had to leave quickly, in risk of being spotted. But as she started to walk away, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her harsh words to Zuko. Was she really going to try to run away in Ba Sing Se? The Fire Nation was everywhere. No matter where she went, she would run into them everywhere she turned. Perhaps, Zuko was being realistic. Azula's punishments would be far worse than her captivity with him. Making her way down the staircase, Katara couldn't help but feel a sense of uncertainty in her heart. Was she throwing her life away by allowing this prince to take her prisoner? Or was she risking her life by running away from the only person who was keeping her alive?

**I know it's not much of a chapter, but I did my best. Thank you again for all the kind reviews you've given to me so far. It always brightens my day to read a new review from someone. And to all my unknown readers out there who haven't left a review, I thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it as well. **

**Please Review!**


	6. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 6:**

**An Unexpected Encounter**

For the remainder of the voyage, Zuko sat confined to his room, taking up on the plans of what to do in Ba Sing Se. Pouring over a bundle of blueprints, he tried hard to eliminate the image of Katara from his mind. If she was so determined to run away and live a new life in the city, then why stop her? He had already informed her of the consequences of what would happen if she was caught. But she didn't seem to care about the danger she was getting herself into.

Her main concern was escaping the short tempered prince who captured her in the first place. As much as tried to act like he didn't care for Katara, the sympathetic side of him was starting to work on his psyche. A beautiful watertribe girl stranded in a massive city without anyone to care for her. How could she manage to live a life when the Fire Nation dominated the entire city itself?

More to the point, Zuko had yet to reveal the true reason why he saved Katara's life. He secretly harbored a deep affection for the young waterbender. Foolish as it may sound; his heart skipped a beat every time he laid eyes on her. Her ocean blue eyes sank deep into his skin, sending a wave of ecstasy throughout his body. How long he felt this way was unknown to him.

The many times he tried to capture the Avatar; he hid his feelings under a mask of anger. That sole emotion of anger caused much pain and torment to Katara and her friends. She would never forgive him for the suffering he put her through; clemency had set sail long ago, when she tried to comfort him over his mother. But perhaps there was another way he could open her eyes to see his affection for him. Lost in his train of thought, he almost didn't notice Azula coming into his room unannounced.

"You should really knock first," he said not looking up from his papers.

"I'm your sister; I can go wherever I please. The captain just informed me that we have reached the coastline of Ba Sing Se. He told me to tell you that we'd be arriving in ten minutes."

"Fine, I'll be out in a moment," Zuko said.

"Don't rush yourself Zu Zu. We wouldn't want you to be unprepared for our meeting with General Hoh this afternoon."

Azula left, leaving Zuko alone in his quarters. Standing up, he walked over to the table to pour himself a glass of wine. The sounds of the foghorn blowing were quite irritating to him. It was an unpleasant reminder of his times aboard his own ship, while hunting the Avatar. That irritable sound woke him every morning, leaving a hint of failure ringing in his ears.

After his second glass of wine, Zuko walked out onto the deck to join Azula and the captain standing on the bow of the ship. The great city of Ba Sing Se surrounded them. Zuko remembered his first visit to the grand city, while he was a refuge with Uncle Iroh. He couldn't bear the fact that they were hiding from their own people in the largest city in the world, but at the time, it was better to be hidden then to face the malevolence of his sister.

As the ship sailed into port, Zuko watched as two men stood on the docks guiding the crew where to stow the ship. The men obliviously were from the Earth Kingdom colonies. They had short black beards, and green belts wrapped around their waists. Zuko assumed they were earthbenders, due to their masculine figure, and large size. When the ship stopped, Azula led the way out of first class to the front of the ship, where the stepped off onto the docks of Ba Sing Se.

Below deck, Katara lay concealed behind a stack of large crates. She knew the ship had just docked, and the crew was going to unload at any minute, so her time of escape drew near. Taking a deep breath, she concentrating on where she was going to head, once she had gotten off the ship. Before her plans could be made, the door to the ship suddenly opened, revealing a small group of men climbing aboard. Katara ran behind another crate to the right of her. Peaking out over her shoulder, she watched as the men focused on moving the shipment on the left side first.

"When all four men on aboard, I can try to make a run for it," she thought to herself.

Katara quickly sprinted toward the opening of the ship. Anxiety rushed through her veins as she ducked behind every large object that she could. The men were so concentrated on lifting the shipment, they didn't notice as Katara hopped off the ship. She quickly ran for the docks so that the men wouldn't spot her as they stepped off the ship. Now that she was alone in the middle of largest city in the world, Katara was clueless of where to turn to next. The atmosphere had changed greatly since her last visit. The houses were now dilapidated with barely any support left to hold them up; the streets were polluted with dirt and grime, and on every wall there was a Fire Nation banner hanging on it. As if Katara couldn't get away from the Fire Nation itself, they surrounded her in a once proud Earth Kingdom.

She held her head tall as she walked through the marketplace. The shops were all closed, and each of their doors had been bolted shut. She tried to peer into one of windows to see if anyone was inside, but everything inside the shop had been cleaned out. Not even the tiniest piece of dust remained.

Katara began to wonder if anyone was still alive in the city after the Fire Nation's invasion. When she last saw the city, she was looking down from Appa flying over the outer wall. Hard to believe it had been six months since their failure in protecting the city. Azula infiltrated the palace right under their nose. How could they be as blind as not recognizing them before it was too late?

Making her way downtown she felt the cool wind brush across her face. Fall was nearing, and she was just beginning to see the leaves change on the trees, that grew in the courtyard just ahead of her. A bird nested calmly on one of the branches. It nestled its little body tightly onto the fragile piece of wood for an afternoon nap. A smile broke out on Katara's face when she saw this.

Of all the cruel and unspeakable things the Fire Nation had done, at least they didn't add destruction of nature to the list. But then again, how long would this tree truly last. After all, the Fire Nation was probably planning a reconstruction of the city soon. Something as beautiful as this would never last.

Letting the fall air rush through her hair, Katara reminisced on the first time she experienced fall with Aang. They had been flying over a small village one afternoon. The sky was clear, the sun was bright, and the leaves had all changed into different colors. She remembered how much in awe she was admiring how beautiful nature was becoming around this time of year.

Aang flashed a bright big smile on his face. He always did love it whenever something made her happy. He himself adored nature, and loved to share his passion for it with everyone. Later that afternoon, they stopped in the woods for awhile to have lunch. As they ate, Aang went on and on about how lovely it was at the air temples during the fall.

He told them about how he and his master Gyatso used to play in the leaves whenever they fell from the trees. The monks were not pleased with such foolish play, but Aang didn't care. He said he wanted to be a kid for as long as he could, because adulthood would be here before you knew it.

Looking at the tree reminded Katara of Aang. The way the branches moved gracefully with the wind, reminded her of his airbending. The way the bird nested on the tree, reminded her of his love for nature, and the joys that it brought to him.

Katara had not expected to emotionally driven by a simple tree, but she could not help but shed a tear while looking at it. Aang was not only the world's last hope for peace; he was also her best friend, and perhaps maybe something more.

A crack from behind her caused Katara to spin around. There in the middle of the street, were three Fire Nation soldiers staring menacingly at her. Katara knew she was in danger; she was in prison robes, which marked her as an escapee from jail. The soldiers moved closer, fire blazing in their eyes as they looked her over.

"My, you are a pretty thing," one of them said. What's a pretty girl like you doing out of her cell?"

Katara was speechless. Her mind buzzed as she desperately looked around the courtyard for water to bend. If she could find some, she could take down these men easily without raising suspicion. The other two soldiers followed behind the leading one. They appeared to not have bending powers; due to the spears they held in their hands. But Katara wasn't going to take the chance of running from them. Her feet were worn out from the long walk into downtown, and her back was still aching from being cooped up in a crate for so long.

Carefully, she moved a hand toward the tree, and drained the water from inside of it. Then she eyed the tallest solider, and shot a whip of water from her arm at him. The man was knocked to his feet in seconds. The other two soldiers quickly threw their spears at Katara, who in retaliation froze them with a mist of ice from her breath.

The tallest solider threw out his fist, sending a large fireball at Katara. She dodged the attack, but in the process, allowed it to hit the tree, sending it ablaze. The leading solider glared fiercely at Katara as the two took a stance toward each other. Katara's eyes didn't blink at she gazed into her enemy's. With another fierce water whip, Katara doused the fire blast hurling toward her.

The fight continued for several minutes, until Katara realized she was out of water to bend. Running away from her battle, she quickly headed down a narrow street to escape the solider. The man instantly came chasing after her, sending blasts of fire hurling down the street. Katara was swift on her feet; she avoided each of the blasts by striding left and right along the street.

She came across two barrels full of water at the end of the road. There, taking both hands, she bended a stream of water into the air, where she then shot a wave at the solider. Drenched in water, the man struggled getting up from the ground. Katara quickly noticed, and froze the water, which he knelt in.

Taking pride in her short victory, Katara watched as the solider cringed at the mere sight of her. Beaten by a fourteen year old year old waterbender, the man was astounded, but frightened at the same time. Just before she could turn around, two different soldiers surrounded her. They were much larger then the previous batch and all of them were firebenders, each with a whip of flame sizzling in their hand.

Katara grew worried. The previous fight had drained her dry of energy, she wasn't sure if she could still have the urge to battle. But if it was worth escaping, she knew it was the only way. Bending another pool of water into her hand, Katara shot a sheet of ice at one of the soldiers, who quickly held up a fist of flame, thereby melting the ice into water.

Suddenly, four more soldiers surrounded her. Eventually followed by another group. In time, Katara found herself surrounded by the many men she had hoped to avoid ever since she stepped off the ship. Thinking back to what Zuko had said to her, she now realized how right he was.

With him, at least she was treated with a hint of compassion. Now that Fire Nation soldiers captured her, she knew that she would receive no mercy for who she was, or what she did. For several minutes, Katara could have sworn she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Now all she could see was her hopes for a new life, slowly slipping away, much like the world she now dwelled in.

**I apologize for the late update. I was on a camping trip for a week, and I just got back today. Thank you for waiting, I hope this chapter is pleasing to you as well. And a special thank you to AnnaAza, Untilthemoonrises, ArrayePL and mrgirmjaw, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Untilthemoonrises, I'm still considering your idea, I haven't promised anything yet, but I might consider it. **

**Please Review!**


	7. The Water Tribe Servant

Chapter 7:

The Water Tribe Servant

The afternoon of the meeting with General Po was long and tedious for Zuko. The general back at the Fire Nation was not entirely truthful about the destruction of the palace. Half of the building was still standing when Zuko and Azula pulled up to the entrance. General Po explained that they were focusing on constructing half of the building at the time, so that they could get a good picture of what they were going for.

Azula expressed her opinions in the rebuilding of the palace. She believed that the throne room should be built in honor of their father, and outside of the palace should be painted in Fire Nation colors. Opinions as they may be, Azula told them as if they were demands instead of her true feelings.

Zuko in the meantime sat still in his chair thinking about where Katara could have gone too. More than likely, she would have tried to escape downtown somewhere," he thought.

But there could be soldiers patrolling up and down the streets, she wouldn't last without any water to bend. As General Po continued to babble on about the hallways in the eastern wing, Zuko noticed that Azula was fixing her gaze onto him instead of the general. He tried to look casual, and put on his usual stern expression.

His sister didn't seem to be fooled by his pondering mind; she continued to watch him for the remainder of the meeting. Finally, after General Po showed them both the blueprints for the other half of the palace, they were both dismissed. Zuko was quick to leave the room. He didn't want to linger around his sister for too much longer. The way her eyes poured over him, was like a sonar beam looking into his mind, trying to exhume any secrets he hid buried away. On his way into the northern wing, a four star solider stopped Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, my apologies sir, but there is something important to tell you, that my men and I have discovered."

"I'm busy," Zuko muttered bitterly.

"Sir, we have discovered a waterbender roaming the streets of downtown Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's golden eyes opened with fear. This was exactly what he feared. The moment Katara stepped off the ship; she was endangering herself to the Fire Nation army around her. How stupid he was to let her leave him. A simple little quarrel between them sent Katara into a state of danger, which would be difficult to save her from.

"What did you do with her?" he asked demandingly. Where is the waterbender?"

The solider began to sweat nervously. It was evident that he was anxious around Zuko, and could barely open his lips to respond to his question.

"She's been taken to the prison west of the palace?" he stuttered. The guards are interrogating her to find out where she came from."

Zuko gritted his teeth. Katara's life was at state. Azula was bound to find out sooner of later, he had to remove her from the soldiers clutches, and get her back under his wing. Even if it meant bringing her into the palace itself, Zuko had to protect Katara from Azula. Forcing his way through several servants in the hallway, Zuko rushed through the palace to make his way toward the prison. Just before he got to the grand door, an old Dai Li agent stopped him in his tracks.

"Move out of the way," he said forcefully. "I have places to be, and I don't need people getting in the way of them."

"Prince Zuko, your sister has requested that you join her tonight in the dining hall for dinner. She asked me to give you this message."

"Fine," Zuko said impatiently. "I'll be there, just get out of my way, I'm very busy."

"As you wish your majesty," said the agent. He calmly walked way from the entrance, allowing Zuko to push through its great doors, and run through the streets. His body was burning from running in his Fire Nation attire. The heat didn't usually bother him, being a firebender and all, but the tight clothes were eating away at his skin, disallowing any cool air to be let in. When he arrived at the prison, he found two guards standing at the gate.

Upon recognizing who approached, they lowered their weapons and welcomed Zuko.

Prince Zuko, what honor may be have to assist you on this fine day," one of the guards said.

"I've heard that a waterbender was arrested this afternoon. By any chance would she be in containment somewhere in this building?"

"Why yes your majesty. Just an hour ago, four of my men escorted her to a cell just a top of the tower. Quite a reckless one she was. Kicking and screaming as she was brought up to the gate. From what I was told, she put up quite the fight to escape. Nearly broke one of my men's right leg with a sheet of ice."

"Be careful when you enter her cell, she could be ready to strike."

Zuko ignored the man's words, and quickly made a run inside the tower. Trotting up as many steps as he could at once, Zuko found himself in the top of the tower before he knew it. There was only one cell held at the top. It was obviously used for the most dangerous criminals.

Being a waterbender, and trying to resist arrest, Katara would be the perfect inmate for a cell such as this. He fastened a hand around the metal door, and swung it open without first knocking. As he entered, the two guards watching the cell were immediately surprised.

"Prince Zuko, what brings you here on this afternoon," one of them stammered.

Katara sat in the corner of the cell. Chains had been tied to her wrists so that she couldn't bend, and her feet were chained as well to the ground. She was like a fly caught in a spider's web. No where to go, and trapped in the very cell built for containment.

"Is this the waterbender you apprehended a few hours ago?" Zuko asked.

"Yes sir, she was causing a disturbance in the streets. The guards tried to arrest her, but she refused to go quietly. Instead she fought, and nearly wiped out an entire group of soldiers.

Zuko glared at Katara, who returned the stare with a look of distress in her eyes. She had fought valiantly to try to escape, but the imprisonment had drained her dry of energy. She barely had any left to hold them off for long. His mind began to race for words to let her out, without raising suspicion to the guards.

"Foolish girl, how dare you run away from me," he said.

Katara raised an eyebrow, she was clueless to what Zuko was talking about.

"I allow you to live in my home, give you food and shelter, and this is how you repay me?" he said angrily.

"Prince Zuko, do you know this waterbender?" asked one of the guards.

"Indeed I do. She is my servant girl, hired to assist me in my daily activities. Apparently she must have escaped when I was not around. But now that she's here in custody, I believe I'll take her back to where she belongs."

Katara was baffled. After the spiteful things she said to Zuko on the ship, he still had the heart to welcome her back. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful for this, or disappointed. Being in a Fire Nation prison was one thing, but being a servant to Zuko was another. Before she could speak, one of the guards unlocked the cell to let her out. He removed the chains from her hands and feet, then pushed her out into the hallway. There she was thrown into Zuko's arms, who quickly gave her a sly grin.

"Thank you again gentlemen," he said. "I promise that she won't cause any more disturbances. I'll have a more watchful eye on her this time."

Zuko grabbed Katara by the waist and forcefully led her out of the prison. Katara squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free of his mighty grip. But Zuko was infuriated. His anger fed on his will to protect Katara, to bring her to safety. Walking into the Ba Sing Se streets, he quickly picked up the pace. Katara started to protest against his actions, saying she was better off without him, and could handle herself.

"I didn't need you to do that, you know?" she said.

Zuko ignored her, focusing instead on walking faster.

"I could have taken down every guard sent to me, if you hadn't locked me up in the first place."

Zuko still ignored her.

"What's wrong with you?" Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Or is the servant girl supposed to keep quiet?"

"Yes," Zuko finally spoke.

"Are you serious?" I'm supposed to be your slave, while you prance around plotting the next dastardly deed to make the world your own."

Zuko stopped in his tracks. He then grabbed Katara again by the waist, and pulled her into an alleyway to talk.

"Katara, listen, this is the only way I can keep you close to me without raising suspicion."

"If being a servant is uncomfortable to you, I'm sorry. Just bite the spear and deal with it. There's nothing else I can do."

"Zuko, why are you doing this?" Why am I so important to you?" I'm just a simple water tribe girl, who helped the Avatar on his journey. Why didn't you kill me like you did him and everyone else I loved?"

Tears were streaming from the waterbender's eyes. Zuko could tell this was torture for her. He had stripped her of everything she loved, and dumped her into a world where happiness no longer existed.

Katara continued to cry, allowing her tears to fall and silently splash on the ground. She started sobbing, and leaned her head against Zuko's shoulder.

The firebender felt mixed emotions with this. She was turning to him for comfort, but at the same time was bashing him for the cruel things he had done to gain her for himself. Zuko carefully placed a hand on Katara's back and gently rubbed it up and down her spine. Her body was so soft; he felt a wave of ecstasy erupt from his own. She truly was beautiful.

Katara pushed away from him, still sobbing greatly. She wiped what tears she had left on her face, and glared angrily at him.

"I'll do whatever you want. But mark my words, one day you'll pay for what you did to me. I swear I'll make you suffer every moment that you put me through. And when you plead for mercy, I'll just laugh. A person like you deserves all the torture in the world."

Zuko was stunned by Katara's dark words. His mind buzzed, as he tried to get back in gear, to lead her back to the palace. When they finally arrived, it was almost supper time. He remembered his promise to Azula, and knew he had to carry it out.

"Katara, I'm going to have supper now, but before I go, I'm going to lock you in my room for the time being."

"I think I'd rather be locked in a cell again," she muttered.

"Don't argue," Zuko said raising his voice. The two made their way to the top of the stairs down a vast hallway. Zuko opened the door to his grand room, and quickly pushed Katara inside.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said. Don't make a sound."

He locked the door behind him to make sure no one could enter while he wasn't present, and then calmly made his way into the dining room for supper.

The meal was delicious. Zuko hadn't eaten in awhile, so he was quite famished by the time he sat down to eat. The many different entrees prepared for him and his sister by the chefs of the palace was delectable in every way. As he drank a third glass of wine, Azula began to strike a conversation with him. Something that Zuko hoped he would avoid.

"Brother, you've been awful quiet lately. Is there something troubling you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit tired that's all," Zuko said.

"Weariness does work on the mind, especially for you I would imagine."

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Something you haven't bothered to tell me."

Zuko didn't look up from his plate. He stared solemnly at the roast duck and tried hard to keep a stern look on his face.

"I heard about that waterbender that was arrested this afternoon," Azula said deviously.

"Shocking isn't it? I never would have guessed that a waterbender would be in Ba Sing Se."

"It almost reminds me of that waterbender we used to face, Zuko. Do you remember her?"

Zuko's heart started to beat faster. She was playing with him. In the demonic way she always did. Trying to open his mind to reveal things to her. But it wasn't going to work; he was keen on protecting Katara.

"She was always the spirited one." But she was killed by your mighty power. Her and the rest of her pathetic friends. All that high spirit washed away forever."

Zuko accidentally dropped his knife from his plate. The blade fell quick against his other hand and tore deep into the flesh.

"Ah," he couldn't help uttering a cry.

"Cut yourself, Zu Zu? You have always been the clumsy type haven't you?"

Zuko stood up from the table and quickly ran from the room, holding pressure onto his wound. He couldn't stand to be around Azula much longer anyway. Her playful teasing was turning out to be more like a deadly game of cat and mouse. He knew he had to get away.

Opening the door to his room, he found Katara sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window.

"How was supper?" she asked rudely.

Zuko ignored her, and instead put his mouth up to wound to help prevent the blood from spilling.

"That's a poor way to handle a cut," Katara said.

She moved closer to Zuko on the bed, and took the hand out of his mouth. The prince stared blankly at her, as she examined the wound.

"How did you cut yourself?" she asked.

"A knife," Zuko said. It slipped off of my plate and landed on my hand.

"Well that was pretty clumsy," Katara said. Zuko rolled his eyes. As if Azula's words weren't still ringing in his head already, he didn't need Katara's word of advice.

Zuko watched as Katara bended the water from a nearby flower pot, and held it over his gash. Taking a deep breath, Katara eclipsed Zuko's hand entirely of cool water, and began to rub the wound gently. A light blue glow emerged from the liquid, covering the entire room. In seconds, Zuko's gash started to slowly fade until it was nothing but clear skin again. Struck in awe, Zuko examined his hand closely, still amazed that powers like that could exist.

"Wow! When you said you had healing powers, you truly meant it," he said still admiring his healed hand.

"I discovered them by accident actually."

"During our travels, we came across a firebender named Jeong Jeong. He was a deserter, who rejected the Fire Nation's despicable ways. He refused to teach Aang at first, but eventually after much coaxing, agreed. I was a little concerned at first; I believed Aang should master the elements in the correct order. But he was very enthusiastic about firebending. However, the training was not what he expected."

"Jeong Jeong gave him the simple task of preventing a leaf from being completely burned. I insisted that he be careful, but instead of listening to my words, he chose to play around with the fire. In the process, he burnt my hands, causing me to flee into the woods. I tried to cool my hands from the burn in the water, and somehow miraculously healed myself. Jeong Jeong, who was watching at the time, told me that I have healing powers, with water as the catalyst. As shocking as it may sound, if Aang had never burnt me that day, I might have never discovered my abilities. Therefore, I would have never been able to bring him back to life in Ba Sing Se."

Tears poured from Katara's eyes. It was clear she missed him dearly. Zuko fought for words to say to comfort her, but his mind was lost in a cloud of uncertainty.

"Thanks again," he said. It would have probably gotten infected if you hadn't have come along."

A small smile formed across Katara's face. Cruel of a person as he may be, Zuko did seem to harbor a feeling of gratitude for others.

"I'm going to bed now," Zuko said yawning. "You can sleep in the closet over there. I know it's not much, and not that comfortable, but it beats sleeping in a jail cell."

Katara didn't care. She was too tired to argue with Zuko. She opened the closet door and peered inside. Compared to other wardrobes she'd seen, this one was rather large. She could easily fit inside without having to worry about being squished.

"Well good night, I guess," she said.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Zuko replied.

Katara closed the door behind her, leaving Zuko alone in his room. Tossing and turning in his sleep, he couldn't help but keep thinking about his miraculous recovery. Sitting up in bed, he gazed over his healed hand in amazement. Someone who possessed such miraculous abilities was truly an amazing person.

Leaning back on his pillow Zuko began to think. Could Katara harbor sympathy for him? If she was so willing to heal his hand after his recent rude behavior, then maybe she did have some feelings for him. But there could never be anything between them. After all the terrible things he'd done, love was far beyond the horizon.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I have some interesting ideas for the next two. Hopefully I can get them published soon; I'm redoing my room this week so I might not get them written till Saturday. But I hope you enjoyed this, because the suspense is only going to get bigger from here. **

**Please Review!**


	8. The Daily Life of a Servant Girl

Chapter 8:

The Daily Life of a Servant Girl

Katara's night sleeping in the closet wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but like Zuko said, it truly did beat sleeping in a jail cell. When morning came, she could hear Zuko fumbling around his room getting ready for the day. Knowing it was just him inside, she quietly opened the closet door and stepped outside.

Zuko was over by the washbowl area, splashing water on his face to help wake him up. He gave a quick nod to Katara as she stepped out, as his way of saying good morning. Katara did the same and started to admire the room in which Zuko was staying in. The apartment that she stayed at in Ba Sing Se a little over a year ago was quite similar, and had almost the same kind of furniture.

She walked over to the window and peeked outside. It was a grand view of the courtyard. Fall was here, and the leaves from the trees had already changed color. Katara admired the pretty red and orange leaves hanging from the tree just outside the window. It made her want to reach out a pluck one from the branch and gently examine it in the palm of her hand. Zuko put down the towel and walked over to his wardrobe.

"Alright, I'm scheduled for a meeting early this morning in the throne room. In the meantime, I suggest you keep to what we planned with the servant idea."

Katara frowned. The more she thought about it, the more the idea started to bother her.

"Well, what am I supposed to do all day? Go around cleaning tables, and tending to palace officials?"

"Basically yeah," Zuko replied. He finished dressing himself in his traditional red and yellow armor, and walked over to Katara.

"Look, I'll take you down to servant chamber where the girls usually start their mornings. If you listen to them, and do what they say, you can go through the day without raising any suspicion."

Katara was hesitant about his idea. Wandering through the palace alone was one thing, but to do it with a bunch of strangers, while tending to someone's every demand was another. She remained fearful that Azula might order a servant to assist her with something, and she would be the one to respond. Azula would instantly recognize her, and would probably engage a heated battle right in the palace. Without any water to bend, Katara would be taken down easily, and would spend the rest of her life rotting away in a cell far worse from what she was now used too.

Zuko led Katara out of his room. Keeping a steady pace with her, he gripped Katara tightly by the arm. His intention was to act like his servant had done something wrong, and that he was punishing her for it. There were many hallways in the palace. One could easily get lost if they went down the wrong way. Zuko had a good understanding of where to go, but just as he entered the foyer, he began to loose his train of thought.

"Do you even know where you are?" Katara groaned.

"Yes, I'm just trying to remember where the chamber is," he spat.

A chamber maid entered the foyer. She gave Zuko a quick look before falling to her knees and giving him a proper bow.

"Prince Zuko, what do I have the honor of assisting you this morning?" she asked, while still looking at the ground.

"I need you to escort this young lady to the kitchen, where she can work for the rest of the afternoon," he said.

"Of course your majesty, is this girl your servant?"

"That she is," Zuko said gripping Katara tighter. "I am scheduled to go to a meeting this morning, and I can't tend to her while I'm discussing important documents with my generals. Would you look after her while I'm gone?"

"Of course, your highness. She will be here when you return."

Zuko nodded. He gave his regards to the maid before turning to walk down the stairs. The maid then took Katara by the hand and led her through a door, which led to a narrow chamber. The woman nudged Katara by tugging at her wrist, to urge her to move along. When they arrived at their destination, the woman stopped Katara in her tracks to give a formal introduction.

"Hello, my name is Piama. I've been a chamber maid her in Ba Sing Se for three years now. It's not the best job in the world, but as long as it puts food on the table for my family, then I am content with it."

"May I ask what is your name?"

Katara hesitated a bit. She thought about telling her real name, but feared that Piama might possibly spread it throughout the castle, increasing the possibility of Azula finding her. Biting her tongue from correctly introducing herself, Katara quickly thought up of a fake identity.

"My name is Lilly," she lied. I was born in the earth kingdom city of Omashu. When the Fire Nation raided my city, I was captured and brought to live her under a slave to Prince Zuko.

Piama's eyes filled with tears. She used her ragged robe to dry her eyes, and tried to put on a smile for Katara.

"You poor thing," she coaxed. I can't imagine the pain you must endure while working for that fiend. But no matter, you're here with me now, and I'll take good care of you. Right this way, we must prepare for the feast this evening.

Katara followed Piama into another room. There she was shown the large kitchen of the palace of Ba Sing Se. Katara's mouth watered when the scent of freshly made stew from the fire, came seeping into her nostrils. Piama explained that their duty was to cook a meal for the Prince and Princess for that evening. Katara had quite a bit of cooking experience.

During their many travels, she often prepared meals for the gang to eat whenever they stopped to camp for the night. Never had it crossed her mind however, that she would be cooking an entire banquet for the Fire Lord's children.

Piama handed Katara an apron to put on. After doing so, the two began their duty of preparing an excellent feast for the Fire Lord's children.

Katara was given a large duck to prepare. Being that it was already skinned, Katara was left with the task of preparing it for eating.

She placed the duck on the chopping board and began to remove any excess fat that might be left in the meat. She knew that the Zuko and Azula would not be pleased if there were any traces of fat left in their dinner. Next, when Piama was busy frying the fish on the fire, Katara bended water from the sink nearby to wash the meat thoroughly, inside and out. She then began to rub salt and pepper into the skin of the duck, to give it a special flavor. After which, she placed the duck on a roasting tray over the fire to roast for a few hours. She then assisted Piama in preparing pork with a side of rice. The two worked hard together. Cooking one dish after another, and conversing along the way. Piama spoke of her homeland, and what life was like before the Fire Nation invaded.

"My son Radon used to play in the woods all the time," she said. "Every time he went in, he always brought me back a bundle of flowers. He was such a sweet boy, never meant any harm to anyone. He was an earthbender, and when the Fire Nation discovered his bending abilities, they took him from me. I haven't seen him since."

A tear fell from Piama's eye into the soup she was stirring. Katara fought for comforting words to say, but she couldn't think of any that would ease her pain.

"I still can picture his beautiful little smile on his face," she continued. Looking up at me with those sweet little brown eyes. How could anyone harm such a precious child?

"The Fire Nation is ruthless," Katara finally spoke. "They took my mother from me when I was eight years old. I've asked my question that so many times, never able to uncover an answer, other than they are malicious people."

"Especially that Prince Zuko character," Piama said. "Banished by his father, then welcomed back with open arms once he kills the Avatar. If you ask me, he's just as cruel as he is."

"I wouldn't say that," Katara said earnestly.

"What? Piama cried surprisingly.

"You're his slave, how could you harbor sympathy for him?"

"During the time I've spent with him, I've noticed something. He seems to be soft on the inside. I don't know what it is, but it's like he's sorry for the pain he's caused."

Piama snorted in disgust. She continued to stir the stew violently muttered a comment under her breath.

Finally she spoke loud for Katara to hear.

"The people of the Fire Nation are cold hearted monsters. There is nothing soft about them. They have no remorse for any of their actions, they just continue on creating one more horrific deed after another. I can't believe you could say such compassionate things about them."

Katara didn't say another word. For the next hour, the two women continued cooking the elegant feast for the evening. By the time it reached 5:00, their hands were exhausted from the constant battering, stirring, and mixing they had done in the past five hours. The two had accomplished quite a bit together. A magnificent feast indeed they had prepared. Placing each plate of food on a dinner tray, Piama and Katara pushed the carts out of the kitchen and into the hallway, making their way to the dining room. The smell of the freshly made rice made Katara's mouth water. As much as she craved a nibble of the luscious supper, she knew it was best not too.

Piama pushed open the grand doors to the dining room, revealing a long narrow table in the center. At both ends of the table, sat Zuko and Azula. Both waiting impatiently for their dinner to arrive. At the far end of the room stood two Fire Nation soldiers. They eyed Katara curiously as she past them. Putting her mind in gear, Katara ignored the intimating stares, and focused on her task.

"Typical servants," Azula rudely commented. "Always slow when it comes to serving royal guests."

Katara ignored the comment, and gently placed each plate of food on the table. When she sat down the fried fish, she met Zuko's gaze. He pretended not to recognize her, and instead put his typical grouchy stare.

The course of dinner was a long and tedious one. Katara and Piama were forced to watch as Zuko and Azula engulfed in a delectable feast. The two conversed freely about the meeting they both attended today. Apparently a party was scheduled the following week, to celebrate the Fire Nation's one year victory of winning the war. Fire Lord Ozai himself was attending, so the entire Fire Nation would probably be as well. Azula gave a short laugh when she mentioned to Zuko about the time they conquered Ba Sing Se together. Caught up in the heat of laughter, Azula almost didn't notice that she was out of red wine to drink.

Quickly snapping her fingers, she signaled for a servant to pour her some more.

"One of you, pour me more wine," she said elegantly.

Piama nudged Katara on the shoulder, indicating that she was the one to carry out the princess's order.

Katara's heart dropped. She would be coming face to face with Azula, something she had dreaded since she arrived in the city. Sweat poured down her face as she carefully made her way across the room to the end of the table. Her hands were shaking so nervously, she almost couldn't grasp the pitcher correctly.

When she arrived at Azula's end of the table, she saw the princess holding up her glass in the air for Katara to pour more wine into. Katara's hands shook anxiously as she struggled to lift the pitcher into the air. Tipping it over gently, Katara felt her right hand slide down the container. In a mater of seconds the pitcher fell from her hands, pouring sticky red wine all over Azula's lap.

"You clumsy little peasant!" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry… it was an accident," Katara pleaded, tears now streaming from her eyes.

"I don't accept apologies from servants," Azula said spitefully.

"Guards, take this woman down to the dungeons for a little punishment. No one disrespects the daughter of the Fire Lord and gets away with it.

A solider came up behind Katara and seized her by the shoulders. Zuko stood up from the table, and stared stunningly at his sister. Azula had the same nasty grin on her face he'd had known since childhood. Knowing he had to protect Katara, he immediately intervened.

"Leave her alone, she didn't mean it," he said sincerely.

Azula flashed her frightening eyes in his direction. Her bangs were dangling in her eyes, and her face was sweating with fury.

"Zuko, are you defending this peasant?" she cried

Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but like Katara, he was lost for words.

**My deepest apologies for this late update. Certain events have prevented me from writing. Personal family issues, which I'm not going to discuss. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not much, but next will be more exciting, and more romantic. **

**Please Review! **


	9. Out Together?

Chapter 9:

Out Together?

Zuko stared blankly at his sister's furious expression. Her mouth was curved, and her teeth were gritted hard against each other. At any moment, she could unleash a wave of flame across the entire room, revealing her mighty fury to all who stood in her presence. Katara stood motionless. The look on her face was quite fearful. Zuko fought for words to say as he looked at her, but his mouth wouldn't open. It was as if he was demoralized by the cold hearted stare of his sister.

"Zuko, are you defending this peasant?" Azula asked again.

"No. I was just going to say… let me deal with her. You've had quite the hectic day, and the last thing you need to call out more orders. I'll be sure to put this peasant in her place."

Zuko fiercely grabbed Katara by the arm and pulled her out of the soldier's grasp. He avoided eye contact with Azula as he past her end of the table. His sister's intimidating gaze was enough to make him sweat, and he fortunately evaded it walking out of the dining hall. Katara didn't say a word as Zuko tugged her through the hallways. She instead wept with fear of her startling encounter. Zuko didn't want to yell at her. She obliviously had been traumatized by the ordeal, and didn't need any more grief. When they came to the foot of his door, Zuko turned Katara to face him, who was still weeping from what she just endured.

"Katara, it's alright, I'm here now," he said softly.

"Azula, won't hurt you, I promise."

Katara sniffled as she looked at him. Her hands were still shaking nervously, and her face was wet from crying.

"Zuko, I've never been so scared in my life. Normally, I wouldn't be so frightened when it came to facing a person like Azula, but I just couldn't help it. Without my friends, I feel like… I don't have the power to stand up for myself."

She buried her head in Zuko's chest, still heavily sobbing from her encounter. The young prince stared solemnly at the waterbender. Her face was soaking wet from the pouring tears, and her heartbeat was still racing like a herd of angry rhinos. He gently placed his hand on her back and began to rub up and down. Hoping this would soothe her crying, he continued to do this as he led her back into his room. There, Katara looked up at him and noticed his hand motion.

"What are you doing?" she asked directly.

"I was just trying to make you feel better, that's all," Zuko said.

"Well please stop, I don't want you to touch me."

Katara broke free of his grasp and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were now dry from crying, and the fearful look on her face had faded away. She laid down on the red and gold sheets on the bed, breathing softly after settling down. Zuko took a seat on the bed, pondering over their dilemma.

Now that Azula was aware that Katara was in the palace, he was certain that she'd go out of her way to make sure she endured pain and suffering. Zuko may have been welcomed in his father's eyes, but Azula still questioned his loyalty.

His outburst at dinner did nothing to help their situation; instead it increased the risk of Azula discovering who Katara truly was. She could possibly order a league of Dai Li agents to investigate Zuko's room while he's away. If Katara fell into Azula's clutches, Zuko would lose his beloved waterbender forever.

No more would he be able to sit beside her, and have conversations with her. He would no longer be able to gaze into her ocean blue eyes, and feel the admiration he had for her. Zuko shook his mind clean of his thoughts. Being in love was one thing, but with his prisoner? He had to learn to control his emotions. Katara was a beautiful woman, but she was far from being the love of Zuko's life. After his terrible and unspeakable deeds, Katara was only befriending him just to survive. It took him quite some time to see that. But now that he did, he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Katara, I realize that your near death experience with Azula was frightening, but it's over now. Like I said, I won't let her, or anyone ever hurt you. You trust me right?"

Katara let out a long sigh. She took a glance out the window, and then faced Zuko again.

"Zuko, I knew this plan was risky the moment you mentioned it. I don't know why you thought it was full proof, but it wasn't. Now Azula knows that I exist, and she's determined to make sure that I suffer from what I did to her."

"Katara, Azula doesn't know who you are. She believes that you're just some servant in the palace who spilled wine on her. I think she's clueless to the fact that you're Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. If you're still worried though, how about we go into town tomorrow to get your mind off of life in the palace?"

Katara was surprised by Zuko's suggestion. His last elaborate scheme to conceal Katara had been blown clear out of the water, now he was going to risk taking her into town where soldiers patrolled up and down the streets. What was with this man?

"Zuko, the last time I ventured into town, I was captured, remember?"

Zuko nodded, sharing his concern. Yeah, I just gave that a thought," he said. "The soldiers will undoubtedly be roaming the streets. When they see the Fire Nation's prince walking with a servant, they're sure to question us."

"But then again, there is another place in the city where a lot of soldiers don't usually patrol. It's an uncommon section; even a few shops are still opened. I think if stick to that area, we'll be safe from danger."

Katara was still unsure of Zuko's plan. She did want to get out of the palace more than anything. But to stroll through the streets with Zuko was something she wasn't ready for. She had enjoyed their little walk back in the Fire Nation. They had an interesting conversation together, and she almost felt sorry for Zuko. But now that they were in a city occupied by Azula's troops, she wasn't sure if the two could remain hidden, while the Fire Nation princess was slowly discovering Zuko's secret.

"What's so special about this part of the city," she asked.

"Well, it's where a lot of refugees like to take shelter when they've been driven from their homes. My uncle and I stayed there, while we were outlaws of the Fire Nation."

"Doesn't the Fire Nation ever intervene with the village? Don't they control it like everything else?"

"Of course they control the entire city. This section is just built for the poor and the sick. Basically the Fire Nation doesn't want anything to do with the people who are useless, so they block them off from the other half of the city."

"That's awful," Katara said angrily. "Just because someone has an illness, or is not very wealthy, doesn't give them the right to isolate them from their homes."

Zuko sighed. Despite her grim situation, Katara remained very rebellious. Driven by a sense of justice and compassion, the young woman was not one to stand back and watch others suffer.

"Spoken like a true rebel," Zuko said grinning. "But unfortunately, no mater what you say, the Fire Nation isn't going to listen. They are to busy with plans of domination and world power to care about the simple words of a prisoner."

Katara flashed him an angry look. She couldn't believe he would still have the gall to refer to her as "a prisoner."

"And what makes you think I would want to go with you in the first place, Zuko," she spat rudely.

"I thought that maybe some fresh air would do you good," Zuko said earnestly. You've been cooped up in tight spaces for so long, that I considered taking you out for a walk in town."

Katara chuckled. "I thought servant girls didn't get royal treatment."

"This isn't something special," Zuko said irritably. It's just something to get your mind off of Azula. Consider it a small token of appreciation, for sticking things out."

"Sticking things out? Why you egocentric, despicable, moron. You call nearly getting tortured by Azula sticking things out?" You have no clue to how hard life is for me. I don't think you can even comprehend what it's like waking up every morning in a dirty jail cell. Whatever you're planning Zuko, it's ludicrous and unbelievably risky. If you think I'm going to walk through those streets with you by my side, you got another thing coming."

Katara stormed off the bed. She threw open the closet door and quickly slammed it shut. For the rest of the night Zuko didn't hear a peep from her.

Around midnight he finally fell asleep. During his drowsy slumber, he dreamt of pleasant things. Something that was not common in his dreams. He dreamt of his future five years down the road. In the dream, he and Katara were engaged, and had just announced their engagement to the entire Fire Nation. Unlike reality, the people were overjoyed by Zuko's revelation.

They celebrated with a massive party in honor of his marriage. Zuko was startled by the pleasant dream. He quickly sat up in his back sweating furiously. Am I seriously having a wet dream about Katara? What is wrong with me? I don't love her, when will that get through my head. He walked over to his washbowl and filled a cup with cold water.

Drinking it slowly, he started to feel drowsy again. His erotic dream kept lingering in his mind as he felt the liquid flush through his throat. Katara is my prisoner," he muttered softly to himself. "She isn't the love of my life, nor will she ever be. What I did to her friends is something no person could ever forgive me for." Talking himself back to bed, Zuko quickly found himself drifting off asleep. This time, he didn't have a pleasant dream.

* * *

><p>When the sunlight shone through the window early next morning, Zuko let out a muffled groan from under the covers. In his mind, he believed that it was just another day as a prince, in which he had to attend various meetings with generals who he really didn't care for. But realization kicked in quickly, and Zuko remembered that today was the day he was going to take Katara out on the town. Throwing the sheets to the ground, he ran to the closet to wake Katara up. The young waterbender covered her eyes with her arm as soon as the door flew open. The sunlight was quite bright, and not very enjoyable to gaze into.<p>

"Time for our trip into town," Zuko said cheerfully.

Katara sat up in her cot. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were dreary.

"I think I'd rather sleep," she said.

"Once I make a promise, I intend to keep it," Zuko said openly.

Katara shifted out of the closet and made her way toward the washbowl. She didn't have a brush, so instead she used her hand a comb to brush her hair back behind her ears. Zuko waited impatiently as the she took her time to make herself presentable for their walk.

"Do women always take so much time getting ready," he grunted.

"Even as a prisoner, a lady must look her best," Katara said happily. She loved the fact that she was irritating Zuko.

Once Katara was finished, Zuko crept outside the door to check if the cost was clear. The hallways seemed empty. The maids had clearly not reached the second floor yet, so there was still an opportunity to sneak down the stairs unnoticed.

Katara walked closely beside Zuko. Even after a good night's rest, the encounter of the previous evening still lingered in her mind. The two reached the bottom floor swiftly. Zuko opened the backdoor slowly, making sure that no one could hear him as he did so. Once outside, Zuko pointed in the direction that he planned on taking Katara. It was a wide open street. However, no carts or people were walking down it. The city was indeed deserted. From what Katara had seen a few days ago, the shops were still closed, and the streets were as empty as desert.

Upon reaching the end of the street, Zuko pushed Katara down a narrow alleyway to the left. The space was tight, and covered with dirt and grime. As the two muzzled their way through to the other side, Katara listened closely to try to hear if there were any soldiers on the other side. But the street was quiet, and the only sounds she heard, was from a wooden set of wind chimes knocking together in the wind. Once out of the alleyway, Zuko began to give Katara a grand tour of the secret part of the city.

"Over here is where uncle and I used to shop for our fruits and vegetables," he said.

There was a small cart sitting on the edge of the street. A small man wearing nothing but a pair of scraggy pants stood behind it. He seemed disturbed upon seeing Zuko, and immediately turned around to head back into his hut.

"I guess some folks don't take too kindly of the Fire Nation's prince wandering their streets," Zuko said.

Katara rolled her eyes at Zuko's comment, and continued further down the street. The young waterbender was surprised at what she saw. Zuko spoke the truth about the refugees. They all crowded together in groups, each staring ominously as Zuko and Katara past them.

One man covered in dirt, much like the alleyway they had muzzled through, came prancing up to Katara. He was large and wasn't wearing a shirt like the fruit keeper. He strutted up to Katara and placed a large dirty finger on her chest.

"Hey pretty thing," he said disgustingly. "This city ain't safe for a lovely lady to be wandering around alone. How about you let a big strong man protect you?"

Katara pushed the man's finger off her chest and glared angrily at him. "No thank you, I can take care of myself," she sneered.

The large man gave an unpleasant snicker and blocked Katara from moving any further down the street.

"Little lady has an attitude problem," he snarled. "When I was growing up, women were taught to respect men. But by the way you're acting; it sure doesn't look like you know the meaning of the word."

Zuko fiercely grabbed a hold of the man by his dirty bear chest. The sweat from his oily skin oozed deep into his fingernails. His golden eyes beamed into the large man's eyes, unleashing a puff of smoke seeping from his nostrils.

"She's mine, bud," he said heatedly. "If you lay another one of your greasy fingers on her, I shall make sure you feel the Fire Lord's flaming inferno."

The large man cowered at Zuko's fierce words. He began to realize who the angry man was grabbing his chest.

"Prince Zuko… please don't hurt me. I was just horsing around with the young lady. I didn't mean any harm."

"Get out of here, before I personally escort you to my sister. And trust me, when you meet her, you'll be wishing it was me cooking your flesh."

Zuko had made a frightening impression on the man, who quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction of Katara and himself. The groups of people huddled together on the sides of the streets stared even more ominously at Zuko. Now they were all certain that it was the Fire Lord's son who was walking through their streets.

Katara looked up at Zuko who was still glaring at the man who insulted her. Never before had she thought she would be thanking Zuko for standing up for her like he did, but she couldn't help but do so.

"Zuko, thank you… I mean, what you did just now was, incredible. I've never seen you stand up to anyone before."

"Well, when somebody insults my prisoner, that's when they cross the line," he explained.

Katara frowned. She thought that Zuko was defending her as a person, not as his slave. Perhaps, the anger that lay deep inside his heart was truly part of who he was.

* * *

><p>Zuko took Katara down by the pier. The afternoon sun had just begun to stretch over the village, basking down a wave of heat over their heads. Katara had felt surprisingly comfortable with Zuko during their walk together.<p>

They spoke freely about the things that interest them, and what their childhoods were like. As she expected, Katara noticed Zuko speak highly of his mother again. This time, he told her of the time when she had planned a birthday party for him. It was meant to be a surprise, but Azula had spoiled it, so Zuko didn't feel as touched when all his friends and family greeted him. But she wouldn't let Zuko's special day be ruined. She took him into the parlor and revealed a large Fire Nation cake baked especially for him. For the next few hours, she cheerfully watched her son as he tore up every present given to him.

Zuko told Katara it was the best birthday he had ever had. Better than special holidays, or events, it was a day he would never forget. When Zuko finished telling his tale, Katara looked down at the rocks below the dock. The waves brushing gently against them, reminded her of the many days she spent training with Aang.

Together they started with something simple like pushing and pulling the water, which Aang always understood easily. Then, they would try something more complicated, like creating a powerful wave to cover the whole area. Watching something as simple as small waves, made a tear fall from Katara's eyes. She dearly missed Aang, and Sokka and Toph. They were not only her friends, but her companions. The people who gave her the strength to never give up, but now they were gone forever.

Zuko, the malicious person who took their lives was sitting right beside her, trying to give her a day to remember. Katara knew there was a reason he let her live, not just for a prisoner, but for something else. Whatever it was, she knew that he was never going to reveal it. Therefore, she would have to continue her plan of befriending him, until he had the heart to let her go.

"Zuko today was fun," she said. "It's nice to get out of the palace for awhile and take a walk through the city. It really reminded me of the first time I came to Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah it is nice," Zuko replied, without meeting Katara's gaze.

"I hope we can do more of it sometime. I really enjoy talking to you," Katara said sweetly.

Zuko still didn't look at Katara. He kept his head low, and his eyes focused on the rocks below him.

"Zuko… do you mind if I go down and waterbend near the rocks?" Katara asked.

"I haven't had the chance to practice in quite sometime, and I thought since we're down by the pier, why not?"

"Yeah sure," Zuko said softly. "Go ahead; I'll watch you from up here. Just don't take too long, we have to get back to the palace soon."

Katara gave a warm smile, and moved closer to Zuko. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before pulling back to smile again. "Thank You," she said.

Zuko's head jerked up. But by the time he turned his head, Katara was already heading down toward the rocks. His cheek felt warm from where Katara's lips had been. He felt his heart skip a beat as he placed a hand on his cheek.

The tender touch of her lips shot a pleasant feeling throughout his body. Katara had actually kissed him. The woman who he had kept captive had genuine feelings for him.

Looking down off the docks, he saw Katara gently pushing and pulling the water. His mind started to freeze as he gazed at he waterbender. For a short moment, he felt a sense of compassion overwhelm him.

Someone like Katara was so special; she deserved something so much more than this. Azula or no Azula, Katara going to live in the palace as a guest, not a servant. And if his father had something to say against it, then it was a battle Zuko was willing to fight.

**Wow after three days of writing, I finally finished. I want every chapter to be great, so I take my time to make sure that they are. My goal is to get a chapter written once a week, but I can't always guarantee. Well, what will happen next? The only answer is for me to keep writing and you to keep reading. Thank you again for the touching reviews. I enjoy getting them; they make my day every time. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Suspicions Rising

Chapter 10:

Suspicions Rising

For the next few days, Zuko allowed Katara to wander the palace whenever she wished. He made strict rules however, on where she was allowed to go, and where she was forbidden. Katara was grateful that Zuko had finally loosened up, and was beginning to believe that maybe her plan was starting to work after all.

Zuko had been extra kind to her, more than usual. He had even woken her up one morning for a large breakfast he had especially prepared. Katara couldn't put a finger on why he had become compassionate all of a sudden. Her only theory was that the walk she had taken with him earlier in the week had possibly opened up a sympathetic side to him. One day while she was sitting outside the palace, admiring the colorful leaves of fall, she saw a carriage pull up to the front of the steps. A man wearing Fire Nation attire hopped out of the wagon and walked up to wear Katara was sitting.

"Excuse me, is this the palace of Ba Sing Se?" he asked politely.

As much as the man's ignorance annoyed her, Katara remembered her manners and replied politely as well.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"I take it you must be a servant working here," the man said looking at Katara's robes.

"I'll leave this message for you to give to Prince Zuko. It contains information on the party tomorrow evening."

Katara looked perplexed as she accepted the letter. Examining the scroll carefully, she could see that the letter had come from the Fire Nation, and was indeed addressed to Zuko.

"I wasn't aware there was a party," Katara said putting the scroll in her pocket.

"I can't imagine how you wouldn't know. I would assume that all the servants would be in charge of decorating for the event."

"It is after all a celebration of the one year victory in the war."

The man climbed into the back of his carriage, and shouted something to the driver to move along. After he was gone, Katara opened the scroll and read the letter that was meant for Zuko.

_Dear Prince Zuko;_

_In honor of the one year victory in the war, the Fire Lord is pleased to inform you that he shall be attending the massive ballroom party tomorrow evening. We hope that everything is arranged according to plan. The Fire Lord expects this party absolutely perfect. Any of his requests that are not met, will be very disappointing. Until tomorrow, we bid you farewell. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Fire Nation council. _

Katara folded the scroll back to its original form. She truly was clueless about the occasion that was to be held at the Ba Sing Se palace. The thought of the Fire Lord attending such an event, chilled her to the bone. She immediately started to head back inside the palace, carefully avoiding any of the maids she came across.

When she arrived at Zuko's bedroom, she wrapped her hand around the knob ready to burst inside and inform Zuko of the letter she received. But before she could give the knob a turn, she heard Zuko talking to someone. Katara' heart began to beat like a drum when she heard the sinister voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Zu Zu, I cannot believe you forgot about this party," Azula said sneeringly.

"Azula, I've been too busy with other things. I have no time to deal with pointless celebrations."

"Pointless celebrations? Zuko you are not yourself. It seems that ever since we arrived in Ba Sing Se two weeks ago, you've shown little to no interest in ruling this city. I'm starting to wonder if father made the right choice in appointing you leader."

"Look, I'm more of a leader than you'll ever be, Azula. I believe in honor, justice and dignity. The only thing that's on your mind is destruction. You think that killing thousands of innocents will make you the greatest leader since Sozin. Well it's not, it's just plain sick," Zuko said.

Katara felt proud of Zuko as she pressed her ear against the door, listening to the brother and sister conversation. From what he had told her, Azula sometimes intimidated Zuko to the point where he couldn't stand up for himself. Hearing him profess what he truly thought about his sister's cruel ways was very pleasing.

"Since when do you care for the lives of innocent people?" Azula asked questioningly.

"I don't think the Fire Nation should be glorifying themselves in the murder of people who aren't a threat to them," Zuko said sternly.

A moment of silence followed. Katara pressed her ear harder against the door to hear what would come next. She was fearful that Zuko might have given away too much, and Azula was now realizing that he was changing.

"Is this about that servant?" Azula asked. Katara froze in place. She couldn't move, it was as if her body was glued to the door. She was petrified now. Azula was certain to discover information about her. Zuko was willing to stand up to her no matter what, even if it meant risking her life in the process.

"What about her?" Zuko replied.

"I mean, is all this talk about innocence referring to her?"

"No. She's just a servant; she doesn't mean anything to me."

"Funny. You seemed pretty defensive that night when she spilt wine all over me."

"I wasn't defending her, I was just handling the situation," Zuko snapped back.

"Oh really? If so, please tell me what you meant by the words "She didn't mean it," Azula asked.

"I meant that she didn't mean to bring the wrong kind of wine," Zuko lied. "I noticed she was bringing over a pitcher of red wine instead of white, which is your favorite."

"I never heard what happened to her after you escorted her out of the dining room. The guards told me that there was no new prisoner in the dungeon, and it had been that way for a long time," Azula said.

"Tell me, what did you do with her?"

Katara could picture the look in Azula's eyes as she asked the curious question out of pure suspicion. There was no way Zuko could create a lie to answer it at the top of head. Katara was certain her fate was sealed.

"I sent her on a ship back to the Earth Kingdom colonies. I instructed the crew to make sure she was put to hard manual labor. Maybe after a few months of working in the mines, she'll realize the dire consequences for disrespecting the Fire Nation princess."

Azula seemed to believe Zuko's answer, as she moved on with another question.

"The Dai-Li told me that a few days ago; they saw you and a young woman on the boardwalk together. Might I ask who is this lady?"

"She's my girlfriend," Zuko replied. "She is from a wealthy Fire Nation family who came to visit Ba Sing Se. We haven't seen each other in awhile, so I thought we might take a walk together. Why do you want to know about my social life?"

"I was just curious Zu Zu. I always thought you had a thing going on with Mai."

"Mai was just a childhood crush. There was never anything special between us. This girl is someone who I truly loved for a long time," Zuko said.

"Well, if you truly do love her, why don't you bring her to the party tomorrow evening?" Azula asked.

Katara's heart started to beat faster. Azula was purposely trying to lure Zuko into a trap, so she could reveal that he was lying about everything he said.

"Fine. Just please get out of my room, Azula. I don't need you pestering me the entire afternoon with questions."

"As you wish Zuko. Just remember, the party is tomorrow evening in the ballroom. Everyone in the Fire Nation is eager to see their beloved prince and his date at this grand celebration."

Katara quickly ran from Zuko's bedroom door, and ducked behind large fichus in the middle of the hall. When Azula entered the hallway, she stood still and gazed around her. Katara sat still, her heartbeat now pounding through her chest. After looking around, Azula started to walk in the opposite direction to where she was hidden, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

Zuko is bound to come up with another risky plan to conceal her identity. Whatever it was, Katara was concerned that Azula had already learned enough information to raise her suspicions to the highest. Zuko had lied directly about her being his girlfriend to protect her from Azula, and in the process opened another problem. Now Katara was going to go to the Fire Nation ball in order to back up Zuko's lie. She could only imagine what the outcome would be when she stepped into the ballroom tomorrow evening, and it wasn't positive.

**Now the suspense is rising, isn't it? This might be the last chapter for awhile. I go back to school on Monday, so I'm more than likely going to not going to update. Since I'm a junior this year, I'll probably have ten times more work. But I assure you, I will write another chapter as soon as I can. I have a great idea for the next one, and I've already began to write a bit of it now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it's about to get more thrilling from here on out. **

**Please Review!**


	11. The Party: Part 1

Chapter 11:

The Party: Part 1

Trapped in a web of lies, Zuko's mind buzzed as he fought hard to make up a plan to attend the party with Katara. She'd be instantly recognized the moment we walk through the door," he muttered to himself.

"Azula would alert father and the Dai Li would arrest her. A disguise could possibly work, but the idea of completely changing her image might be unsettling for Katara. As Zuko continued thinking of ways to solve this problem, a small knock came on the door.

"What is it?" he yelled. He wasn't in the mood for any disturbances.

"It's me," came a faint voice.

"Come in," Zuko said.

The door creaked open and Katara quickly hurried inside, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"So, what time is the party?" Katara asked bitterly.

"How did you know about that?" Zuko asked still pacing the room.

"I was listening to your little chat with Azula just outside."

"You know, eavesdropping is a very impolite thing to do," Zuko said.

"Really Zuko, you are not the person to give advice," Katara retorted.

"Whatever, listen, I got a plan that might possibly work with the party," he said. "Azula is going to expect my date to be very elegant, right? So, I thought I'd steal a Fire Nation dress of hers, along with some makeup, and turn you into a Fire Nation aristocrat."

Katara was skeptical of Zuko's plan. Azula had eyes like a hawk; she'd spot trickery from a mile away. Despite the makeup, and a red dress, she'd still resemble Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Zuko, your plans haven't exactly perfect in the last few weeks. In fact, a majority of them almost got me killed or arrested. What makes you think this is full proof?"

Zuko grew stern. He leaned closer to Katara, with eyes gleaming with avulsion.

"My plans haven't worked to perfection? I got you to Ba Sing Se in one piece, didn't I? I saved your sorry behind when you so carelessly split wine on Azula, didn't I? Don't you dare tell me my plans are worthless. I vowed to protect you Katara, and I'm going to live up to that vow no matter what it takes. We are going to go this party, we're going to stick to the plan that I so meticulously thought of, and we're going to impress my father and his guests."

Katara knew there was no other options. Zuko had already promised Azula he would bring a date to the party, and being that she was the only one available, she realized that she had to fulfill her part in the plan.

"Alright, but don't expect me to dance with you or anything," she said bluntly.

Zuko's anger ceased. He sat up from the bed and walked out the door, leaving Katara behind in the bedroom. A few minutes later, he reentered holding what looked like a long red and yellow dress.

He threw the elegant outfit on the bed and tossed a small box next to it. Katara examined the items with complete awareness for what they were for. She picked up the box and peered inside. She saw it was indeed a makeup kit, complete with everything she needed to disguise herself for the party.

"Better get ready," Zuko said. "The party is in three hours, so we don't want to waste any time."

He left Katara alone in his room while he headed elsewhere to outside to talk to his councilman who was arranging the entire festivity.

In the courtyard, he found him ordering two servants who were putting up streamers what to do after they finished, and shouting offensive comments to them as they worked as fast as their hands could move.

"A little higher," the councilman yelled. "I don't want the streamers to be so low that they're brushing in everybody's heads."

"Councilman Ian, might I have a word," Zuko said as he walked onto the courtyard.

"Zuko my boy, don't you look dashing this evening. What may I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask you, has my father arrived yet?"

"I am not sure yet, Prince Zuko. But I would assume he has already. I spoke to him earlier this week. He mentioned something about your acceptance speech that you were going to make this evening, after he named you ruler of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko gulped. He hadn't expected to give a speech in front of the entire Fire Nation. Since his arrival in Ba Sing Se, he had been too preoccupied with Katara to even think about ruling the grand city. What was he going to say when his father greeted him? What if he asked about his plans for a new era? There was no legitimate answer he could give. Zuko tried to keep calm in front of his councilman. The last thing he needed was someone to see how nervous he really was.

"Thank you for your time, Councilman Ian," Zuko said. "I should go check up on my date; I don't want to go to the party without her."

"Indeed. One mustn't keep his lady waiting, especially for a grand event such as this."

Bidding farewell to his councilman, Zuko walked out of the courtyard and into the palace. He brushed past several maids as he hurried upstairs. One of them tried to get Zuko's attention, but was cut off when he quickly rounded the corner to his room. When he stepped inside, he called Katara's name softly so that no one outside the room would hear.

"Katara, are you almost ready?" I figured we should head for the dining hall in a few minutes, just so we're present when the guests start to arrive."

"I'll be out in a second," she called. "Just give me a moment to finish my makeup."

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened, and Katara stepped out into the room to meet Zuko.

The Fire Nation prince was astounded at her appearance. Azula's long red and yellow dress looked gorgeous on her. He almost didn't recognize her when she stepped out wearing it. Her hair was tied up in the typical Fire Nation style, which made her bear a striking resemblance to the Fire Nation ladies, and her face, was beautifully painted with makeup.

There was no denying it, Katara was beautiful. Zuko fought hard to remain uptight, but he couldn't resist the words leaping off the tip of his tongue.

"You look incredible," he said.

Katara blushed. Apparently his compliment flattered her. She reached out her hand and gently took his, giving a pleasant smile.

"Come on your highness," she said encouragingly. "You have a party to attend."

With the final word spoken, Zuko and his beloved date closed the door behind them, to make their way for a party they so anxiously awaited.

**Well, you read it right. I am splitting this chapter into two parts. You'll have to wait for the next part to come, which should arrive around next week. Unless school interferes with my writing, and I must postpone the submission for another date. Until then, I hope the suspense isn't killing you, I have a feeling it might be. Hope you enjoyed part 1, because part 2 will uncover a "shocking revelation,"**

**Please Review!**


	12. The Party: Part 2

Chapter 12:

The Party Part 2

As they walked into the ballroom, Zuko and Katara were met with the sudden looks of awe on everyone's faces. Katara stayed close to Zuko, trying to ignore the intimidating stares of the entire Fire Nation. Zuko wrapped his arm around her own, acting as he would on a proper date.

He could tell Katara was irritated by this. The waterbender jerked her arm free and let it hang delicately by her side.

Pretending to be Zuko's date was one thing, but showing affection in public was another.

When they reached the end of the room, a man from the Fire Nation navy approached them with a large grin on his face.

"Prince Zuko, how wonderful to see you this evening, and who might this lovely young lady be?"

Zuko was so focused on making a good impression of himself that he forgot about properly introducing Katara.

"Admiral Lao, this is my date for this evening, Jade," he said.

The admiral gave Katara a friendly smile and put his hands together and gave a bow for her.

"It is a pleasure to meet the date of Prince Zuko," he said.

Katara smiled and returned his gesture with a bow of her own. "I am very thankful I could attend this evening," she said.

"Indeed. Ah, Prince Zuko, your sister is here to join us in this wonderful celebration. Princess Azula, your brother has arrived."

Katara turned in the other direction and noticed Azula approaching them. She looked different from what Katara was used to seeing. Instead of wearing Fire Nation armor, she was dressed in a fine red silk dress, which actually made her look attractive.

"Ah brother, so nice of you to finally join us," she said in her usual sarcastic voice. "Admiral Lao, please escort my brother and his… date to the table. The feast should begin shortly."

"Yes princess." Right this way, Prince Zuko," Lao said, leading the way to the table with a guiding hand. Katara held tight to Zuko's arm as the two left Azula's presence.

Even as they turned away, Katara could still feel her fiery golden eyes stab deep into her. Zuko noticed Katara's uneasy feeling, and tried to coax her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make this a short celebration," he said. "After I give my acceptance speech, we're going to leave the palace, and head to the shipyard to board a ship back to the Fire Nation."

Katara was once again struck with skepticism, and questioned his plan. "Zuko, the last journey we made by ship was very unpleasant, and I got arrested the last time, remember?"

"How can I forget? That almost cost you your identity, and worse, my throne."

"Now we're going back to the obsession with honor I see," Katara grunted. "I was starting to think you might be turning over a new leaf, Zuko."

But before Zuko could answer, Lao had already pulled out a chair for him to sit in at the table. Zuko gave his thanks to the Admiral, and pulled out a seat for Katara, before taking his own. Shortly after, a series of trumpets began to play, and the entire room became instantly silent. Guests from all over turned their attention to the end of the hallway, where a group of soldiers stood.

"People of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai!

The entire room sank to their knees as they gave the proper respect to their leader. Zuko urged Katara with his elbow to do the say, but she was reluctant to do so.

"I won't bow to that monster," she spat.

"If you want to see daylight again, you'll do what I tell you," Zuko snarled.

Katara sank to her knees and gave a welcoming bow. Ozai made his way across the room to the center where the dining table was set. There he stood at the end, with a look of triumph on his face. Katara could see evil blazing in his eyes. The man who killed her friends was no more than twenty feet away from her. Revenge boiled in her heart as she fought to keep her expression blank, not wanting to attract any attention to herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Nation," Ozai said in a booming voice. "I am proud to welcome you on this glorious evening, where my son, Prince Zuko, shall be crowned the ruler of Ba Sing Se."

The table erupted with cheers and applause as Zuko made his way to the end of the table to meet his father. Fighting the pressure of the intimidating stares around him, Zuko met his father's gaze with a look of pride on his face.

"Prince Zuko, tonight you will be made a new man, and be crowned the ruler of the Kingdom of Ba Sing Se," Ozai said with pride. Another round of applause followed Ozai's words.

Zuko looked over his shoulder to see Katara with a bleak smile on her face, trying to fit in with the crowd of Fire Nation aristocrats.

"Before you begin your speech, there is a special initiation that must take place," Ozai said.

Zuko was perplexed. No one had mentioned an initiation process. Was this some sort of examination? Was his father testing to see if he had the potential to be a great ruler? Whatever it was, Zuko felt a sense of fear in his heart, as he listened to his father speak.

"You must prove to me and to the entire Fire Nation, that you have the qualities of a great ruler. Do you know what those are, son?"

Son, there's a word that Zuko never heard come out of Ozai's mouth. For years he was referred to as "traitor, a disgrace, and an outcast, by his father. Hearing him use the word that was typically used by a father to let the child know how much he loved him, was very peculiar.

"Um, someone who has determination," Zuko guessed.

"That's half of it," Ozai said. "But a leader is fierce, cunning and ruthless. He doesn't let the simple man stand in his way of victory. He rules the land with an iron fist, punishing those who mock him, and lets the world know he's their master, and they are nothing but puppets under his control."

"To make the world understand that power, he must first prove himself."

"How?" Zuko asked, terrified at what his father was getting at.

A devious smile broke across Ozai's lips. "Murder," he said.

In an instant second, the large golden doors swung open, and two Fire Nation soldiers dragging a prisoner by his shoulders, busted in. Zuko's heart began to race when he saw who the prisoner was. He was dressed in brown rags, and covered in dirt. Scars were plastered on his face, and his hands were bound together by chains. Despite these changes, it did not hide the identity of the prisoner. It was someone who Zuko knew all too well. There kneeled on the floor, whimpering in pain was Katara's brother…Sokka.

**After many months of no update, I have returned to Fanfiction, as well as this story. Updates shouldn't be that long of a wait anymore, and I hope you will continue to read. Once again, I am sorry for months of waiting, hopefully this was worth it. **


	13. Revelations

Chapter 13:

Revelations

There he stood, in the middle of a crowded ballroom, being asked to murder someone.

Zuko could feel the eyes of his people melt into his skin, as his mind raced for a solution. He couldn't believe what his father wanted him to do. Murder the brother of the woman he loved right in front of him. If madness had a true definition, Ozai would be it. He couldn't fathom what Katara would think of him if he went through with it.

"Father, why must I do this?" he asked, trying to hide the hesitance in his voice.

"Zuko, a leader must be merciless. He mustn't let anyone stand in his way of victory. This peasant started a revolt at the Boiling Rock prison. This sort of behavior will not be tolerated. We must show him who we truly are, and how we will do whatever it takes to conquer this world."

Sokka was breathing heavily. The chains around his neck were bound tight, and red marks circled around the collar.

There was no doubt about it; the Water Tribe warrior had been damaged, not just physically, but mentally as well. Yet somehow, in the midst of his cold brown eyes, Zuko saw determination. Despite all that he lost, Sokka wasn't going to give up fighting, no matter how grim the situation seemed.

"Kill him, Zuko. Prove to your people that you have the power to achieve anything," Ozai whispered.

Zuko felt his heart racing. He turned around to face Katara, who had a look of horror on her face. As much as the situation tortured her to watch, she was clever enough not to give away her true identity.

"I can't," Zuko whimpered.

"What do you mean? You're my son, a born ruler; you have vengeance flowing through your veins. Why are you so hesitant to kill someone who deserves death?"

"Why is murder the qualitiy of a great leader?" Zuko asked.

Flames from the candles enlarged, a wave of inferno shot across the room, making everyone cower in fear. Ozai glared fiercely at his son, as he lost all patience.

"Don't question me! A leader does not let peasants threaten his monarch. Hasn't all those years looking for the Avatar taught you that? If you cannot perform the task I ask of you, then you truly are worthless. I was wasting my time in welcoming you back into my arms."

Zuko fought for words to say, but he couldn't open his mouth. His father was right. He was a coward deep down inside, how foolish he was not to have recognized it before. Like the peasant kneeling at his feet, he was beaten beyond repair.

"Actually father, there is a reason why Zuko doesn't want to kill this peasant," said a voice from behind him. Zuko's heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was. Slowly turning around, he saw Azula standing beside him, with a sinister grin on her face.

"You see Zuko has harboring a secret, one that he's kept for quite some time."

What are you talking about?" Ozai said.

"When Zuko killed the Avatar, he was faced with another opponent, A waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. She was gravely wounded, and dying of blood loss. Instead of taking the advantage of killing her at that moment, he did something so baffling; it almost pains me to say it."

"What?" Spat Ozia.

"He saved her life," Azula said, smiling wickedly.

The crowd gasped as the secret reached their ears. All of them now turned to Zuko who was now gazing at the floor with a blank expression.

"Is it true?" Ozai cried. "Did you save the life of the Avatar's friend?"

Zuko continued to stare at the floor. His mind had gone blank. Azula's startling revelation to the crowd had shaken him deeply, he couldn't move and he dare not speak.

"Oh you don't have you hear it from him," Azula said, giving another devious smile. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

In an instant, two Dai Li agents appeared from behind the cloisters and grabbed Katara by the arms. She fought back as the two locked both her wrists in chain of earth. They dragged her over to the center of the room, where she came face to face with the Fire Lord and his children.

"If there's one thing I know about you Zu Zu, it's that you're a terrible liar," Azula said. "When you defended this waterbender the night she spilt wine on me, I began to see into your little secret. From then on, you were paranoid, and that's the perfect moment to strike. After piling you with numerous questions I knew I would catch you sometime. Eventually I did. When you said you were bringing a date this evening, I knew instantly who you would take. So to help you reveal your plans, I laid my red dress out specifically for you to find. When I returned to my room to prepare for the party, I noticed that someone had taken it. That's when I knew that my plans had fallen right into place. I must admit Zuko, bringing your prisoner to a party filled with Fire Nation is pretty foolish, but then again, what would anyone else expect from a failure like you?"

Tears streamed Zuko's eyes. His life had fallen to pieces right before him. His cruel, twisted sister had unmasked the one thing he hoped to conceal from the world. Life had truly lost meaning.

Seeing her brother's breakdown, Azula cut the wound deeper by pressing the issue further.

"What I don't understand, is why would you save this peasant?" Azula sneered, looking at Katara.

"Is it because you care for her? Do you love her?"

The word struck Zuko like lighting. Sweat poured from his forehead as he mulled over what he just heard. Azula knew the true reason why he kept Katara alive. He loved her. When he first encountered her face to face, he had tied her to a tree. When he came close to her for the first time, he marveled at her beauty. Though two years younger than he was, he couldn't help but be captivated by her. His tried to subdue his feelings by concentrating on his goal of capturing the Avatar, but his affection always overtook him.

Azula gave another wicked grin and faced Katara. "Well peasant, it seems that my brother has a thing for you." How does it feel knowing that the only reason you're alive is because he has an erotic desire for you?"

Katara gazed at the floor. By bonding with Zuko, she had only increased his love for her. For a while, he truly believed she loved him in return, now she knew, that it was all real from the beginning.

"Dai Li, arrest this traitor and his prisoner," Ozai ordered. "Bring them to the dungeons where they can rot. If my son wants his lover so badly, let him have her. Just as long as I don't ever have to see either of their faces ever again.

The Dai Li chained Zuko's hands in a shackle of earth and led him out of the palace. Katara following behind him hung her head low as she left the room.

"Take the other one as well," Ozai said. "I don't want another peasant ruining my party."

Sokka was forced to his feet and was escorted outside with Zuko and Katara. When they were brought to the edge of the lawn, Zuko lifted his head for the first time since Azula revealed his secret. With a voice no louder than the wind, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

**There you have it; the truth has been set free. The next chapter I'm really looking forward to writing. So much that I've already starting writing it. I won't give to much detail, but I will tell you that it will be a one-shot between Zuko and Katara. **

**Please Review!**


	14. A Confession of Love

Chapter 14:

A Confession of Love

Despair filled Zuko's heart. All that he had going for him, was gone. Thrown away like a piece of trash. He had watched as his sister destroyed his life right before him without a care in the world. To make things more complicated, Katara's brother was alive, which meant that she no longer needed him for comfort.

Apparently, after Zuko had pinned him down on the Ba Sing Se Street, he had been captured by soldiers and locked away in a prison. He had overheard a conversation with him and Katara yesterday in the cell next to him.

Sokka spoke of months of endless torture and abuse. All of the time he spoke, he blamed Zuko for his pain and suffering. Katara only nodded, sharing her concern.

"Don't worry, we're together now, I won't let anything else come between us."

The words shot through Zuko's heart. When Katara said, "anything else" she was directly referring to him. No matter what he did to try to heal the situation, she would remain bitter towards him.

"After all these months of keeping her hidden," he thought to himself. "I thought she was starting to grow closer to me. There could have been something between us, but it's hopeless now. Betrayed by my own sister and left to rot in an empty prison cell. I guess this is the punishment I truly deserve."

As Zuko sat still in his cell, Katara began to wonder what could be going through the prince's mind. It was devastating to watch Azula crush him right in front of the entire Fire Nation. Even if he was the enemy, Zuko didn't deserve to be treated like that.

She know began to see why Zuko turned out the way he did. With a family as cruel as his, there is no wonder he would have such a pessimistic view on the world.

The more she thought about Zuko, the more sympathetic she became. She knew that Sokka wouldn't understand her feelings, so wasn't going to bother explaining them to him. But if she could talk to Zuko for a few minutes to make sure he was alright, her mind would be at ease. When Sokka finally fell asleep, Katara crept to the edge of the cell and whispered softly through the bars.

"Zuko, are you awake?" she asked.

The prince sat up from his cot and scooted close to the walls so he could hear better.

"Yes," he said.

"Zuko, I don't know where to start. All I can say is that I'm sorry this happened. It's my fault that we were caught at the party. I should have known borrowing Azula's dress was a risky plan."

"I was the one who came up with it," Zuko said. "I was a fool to think that Azula wouldn't discover our secret. She's always one step ahead of me, no matter what it is."

Katara could hear Zuko crying. The sniffling noise from his voice indicated that he was hurt deeply, and was truly sorry for what had happened as well.

"Zuko, are you alright?" she asked with an ounce of sympathy in her voice.

"My father was right. I am worthless," he said.

"Zuko, don't think that," Katara said. "Your father is a cruel, merciless person. And Azula isn't any better. But you aren't like that, Zuko. There's something inside you that makes you different from them. You have a compassionate side to you, something that I neglected to see before."

Zuko was baffled at Katara's words. After all his put her through, she would still have the gall to say he's compassionate? She truly did believe there was good in everyone.

"Katara, I've done nothing to deserve that comment," he said. "I am far from being a compassionate person." What have I done that's kind?"

"Well, you saved my life," she said. There was a moment of silence. Zuko's mind fought for what to say in return. True he had saved the waterbender's life, but for what reason? Because he had a strong love for her? If he revealed this to her, how would she react? Back at the palace he didn't dare turn and see the expression on her face when Azula taunted him about it. But now that they were alone, maybe he could tell her without scaring her.

"Katara, what Azula said in the palace," he began. "There is something behind that."

Katara listened closely to what Zuko had to say. In her heart she knew what it was, but she still wanted to hear it.

"Katara, I love you!" he exclaimed. The words slipped off his tongue so easily. Butterflies flouted in his stomach after he professed what he had kept buddle inside for so long.

Katara was stunned by his words. Her mind was spinning as she mulled over what she had just heard. "The reason I'm alive is because he loves me." She thought to herself. She didn't know what to think of this revelation, only that it was truly shocking. She was thankful that Sokka was asleep and didn't hear the prince's confession.

"Zuko, I don't know what to say," She said.

"Say you love me too," he said. "You've been the one reason why I'm still holding on. Without you I'd be lost."

Katara sighed. This was very difficult. Zuko put his heart and soul into protecting her, and he was still intended on doing so. No matter how grim their situation was, he was still madly in love with her.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked, curious to know the origin of his admiration.

"Since I first captured you," he said. Do you remember it?"

How could she forget when Zuko tied her to a tree and taunted her with promising to return her mothers necklace to her if she gave her Aang.

"Yes, when we were almost killed by pirates," she sneered.

"I regret that, I truly do," Zuko said. "But when I first encountered you, something lit up inside me, something I never felt before. You reminded me so much of my mother that I almost went insane. You're kind, brave, and well…beautiful." Though he could not see it, Katara was blushing when he said the word beautiful. Her heart melted at the words of the Fire Nation prince.

It was hard to believe that a year ago, he was hell bent on capturing Aang to restore his honor. Now it seemed like he didn't want it anymore. He only wanted to be with her.

But as touching as his words were, Katara couldn't say she loved him in return. After all the pain and suffering he caused, she could never forgive him. Though he may seem like a different man now, it didn't change the past.

"Zuko, this is all very shocking to me. I had no idea you felt this way, and for so long. I appreciate you telling me this, but, I don't feel the same way."

"Why not? After what I did for you, the times we spent together, what about that kiss you gave me on the dock, didn't that mean anything?"

"Zuko, I was just trying to stay alive. I thought that if I could befriend you, then sooner or later you'd crack, and let me go."

Zuko's heart was torn in two. After all this time, Katara's affection was only to stay alive. He should have known better. How could someone like Katara ever love a monster like him?

"Zuko, I'm sorry," Katara said. She truly meant it. If she had known how much he loved her, she never would have tried to win his friendship. In the end, it was love that destroyed their lives. Zuko and Katara both felt it.

Turning back onto his cot, Zuko let the tears fall to the cold floor of the cell. Life had no meaning anymore. He had lost everything. His honor, his family, and the woman he loved. All hope was gone.

**After a month of no updating, I bring you my personal favorite to the story. Finally, we begin to see a little bit of Zutara coming into the picture. But how will it unfold? Will Katara learn to love the man who saved her life? Wait and see. **

**Please Review!**

**PS: For all the Zutarians reading this story and I would imagine most of you are, check out my story Fire in the Rain. It's a one-shot of Zuko telling Katara his feelings. Unlike this one, there is a happier ending. **


	15. Making Plans

Chapter 15:

Making Plans

Ozai and Azula sat in the parlor one evening, chatting about the recent revelation of Zuko. Ozai was rather infuriated at his son's betrayal, calling him a disgrace to the Fire Nation. Azula shared in his opinion, by openly stating that it was a shame to call him her brother. As the conversation continued, Ozai was faced with the decision on what to do with his son. There was only one punishment for treason and that was death. But Ozai didn't think that murder would be a suitable punishment for his treacherous son.

"We need to break him," he said. "Make him regret every second he spent with that peasant."

Azula placed her cup of tea down on the table, and turned to her father. "I believe the people of the Fire Nation wouldn't agree to your decision," she said snidely.

Ozai glared fiercely at her, furious that she was questioning his judgment. "I am the Fire Lord, and ruler of this world, how dare you question me?"

"Father, are you forgetting what Zuko has done? Not only has he brought shame to our glorious nation, but he has fallen in love with the enemy."

"I am aware of Zuko's crimes. But death isn't always the answer to a problem. In this case, crushing your enemy psychologically is more painful than death."

Azula grew curious. She often tormented her foes with their minds. It truly was the greatest weapon, more destructive than bending itself. She listened closely as her father explained his plan.

"First, we taunt him about his beloved waterbender. This should crush his spirit; make him believe that all his attempts to win her heart were pointless. Then, we reveal the true location of his mother so that he can cringe at the thought of never finding her. After a few weeks of this, he should be crushed. With time, he shall give up on life, and eventually take his own." We destroyed him without even touching him."

Azula was thrilled with her father's plan. To see her brother tortured by beautiful memories was delightful. She could already picture his scarred face cringing as she mocked his love for the waterbender.

"What about the peasant boy," she asked, eager to learn what twisted thing would happen to Sokka.

"He shall be sent to a labor camp. There he will work in the mines for the rest of his life, until he dies of starvation or exhaustion, whichever comes first."

Azula grinned at her father's words. Their dastardly plot was music to her ears, she could almost sing at every word. Finally, it came to Katara's fate, which only peaked Azula's interest.

"I'll leave you to deal with her," Ozai said. "Have a little chat of your own. Maybe you can find out if she to is infatuated with Zuko."

Azula smiled. She had faced the waterbender in combat many times before. But now she was helpless. A prisoner to her father, left to rot away in a cold cell. With an opportunity like this, she could break the waterbender's spirit as well. Take every ounce of hope inside her, and crush it to dust.

"Now, get some rest my sweet princess," Ozai said. "Tomorrow we shall pay a visit to your brother, and see just how much of him is broken already."

With a parting word, Azula gave her father a bow and made her way upstairs. As she entered her room, she thought of all the pain she would bring to her brother and his dirty peasant. Zuko was finally getting the treatment he deserved, and she was glad to be a service.

**I know it is rather short, but it's better than nothing. The next chapter will focus on Ozai and Azula tormenting Zuko and the one after that will be a heart to heart talk with Azula and Katara, which should be very interesting as the two never really communicated much during the show. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Breaking the Spirit

Chapter 16:

Breaking the Spirit

The door to the prison creaked open. A large ray of light shone heavily into Zuko's cell. The young prince sat up in his cot, squinting his eyes so that he could see who was there. Two dark figures stood at the door, both staring ominously at him. Scooting closer to the foot of the cell, he could faintly see traces of red and yellow on their bodies.

"Hello, brother," said a sinister voice.

Zuko cringed. The person he never hoped to see again was standing right before him.

As the door closed behind Azula and Ozai, Zuko scooted away from the foot of the cell to a nearby corner. He closed his eyes, hoping that the voice he heard was just a dream. But as he sat still, he heard the sound of a key entering the lock and the door to cell creaking open.

A set of footsteps came closer and the door slammed shut behind them. Zuko continued to keep his eyes closed. He couldn't bear the sight of his father and sister standing before him.

"Such a coward," muttered Ozai. "It's hard to believe that you're my son."

Zuko ignored the comment, and gritted his teeth together. What's done is done, why must they continue to torment me? He thought to himself.

"Get up, boy, we're going to have a little chat," said Ozai.

Zuko finally opened his eyes to face his family. Both stared at him with sinister smiles on their faces, as if they were enjoying the sight of him cowering in fear.

"I said get up!" Ozai shouted.

He yanked Zuko to his feet and threw him against the cell wall.

The hard brick wall cut into his skin, sending a sharp pain throughout his cheek. He knew that there was no point in fighting back. He was beaten, now all he could do was obey to his tormenters.

Leading the way out of the cell, Ozai brought Zuko into a room down the hall. Inside, there was one chair with shackles attached to it. In an instant, he found himself thrown into the chair and quickly restrained. Azula and Ozai then stood in the center of the room and began the interrogation.

"Prince Zuko, just look at you now, a prisoner to your own nation. There have been many traitors before, but you are the ultimate deserter. Three years ago I sent you on a quest to find the Avatar and bring him to me. When you finally face him, you take his life along with some of his friends. With this noble deed you could have restored your honor, and taken up your place on the throne. But yet instead, you decide to do something that is so unbelievable, it pains me to think of it."

"You save the Avatar's girlfriend because you harbor a secret love for her. Tell me Zuko, did you truly believe that she would love you in return?"

Zuko said nothing. He stared at the floor, unable to look his father in the eye.

"You are a fool if you did," Ozai said. "Nobody, not even a water tribe peasant could love you." You're a waste of skin on this earth, and a disgrace to your nation."

Zuko fought back the tears. All his life he had wanted his father to love him for whom he was, but when he tried to show his true self, he ended up getting burned. He always ended up getting burned.

"If only mother could see you now," Azula said. "Even she would be ashamed to call you her son."

This Zuko would not tolerate. He couldn't hold back the silence anymore.

"No Azula, its you she would be ashamed of," he said through gritted teeth.

"Even when you were little, she could see the monster inside of you." Like a wildfire, you burned anyone that came into your path. You harbor a never-ending hunger for power and control. You'll do anything to satisfy that hunger even if it means hurting innocent people in the process. I once thought this was a glorious nation, but its not. It's cruel and evil place. And you two are its masters."

"You can insult me about Katara, but don't you ever insult my mother in that way. She loved me more than life itself, more than she ever loved you, Azula. I think that deep down, you hate me for that. You couldn't stand the fact that I was her favorite child, and you weren't."

Azula glared fiercely at him, like a lion ready to devour her prey.

"The truth hurts doesn't it," Zuko said smirking. "Its like uncle used to say, "It is difficult, when faced with a situation you cannot control, to admit you can do nothing."

Azula let out a blood curdling scream and she struck Zuko across the face.

"You can keep your foolish pride," she snarled. "I have something you'll never have, power beyond your wildest dreams. And to celebrate in my supremacy, I'm paying a visit to your beloved waterbender."

"If you lay one finger on her, Azula, I'll kill you," Zuko yelled.

Azula gave a wicked smile. "Oh brother, you really aren't one for making threats. Besides, even if you did fight me, we both know who would win."

Zuko's anger started to cease. It was true. Azula was far more powerful than he was. She had even beaten him with words. All hope was gone; there was no point in living.

Ozai watched as his son hung his head low, accepting his defeat.

"I think our work here is finished, Azula," he said. "You may now visit the waterbender and show her how the Fire Nation treats its prisoners."

Though he didn't see it, Zuko was crying as Ozai spoke to Azula. He wanted desperately to protect Katara from their menace, but he was too weak to fight. They had broken his spirit beyond repair. No matter what happened, there was no way he could win.

As Ozai and Azula left the room, Zuko looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes tight. He prayed for something to come and take him from this world, so he wouldn't have to endure the suffering any longer. But the more he prayed, the more depressed he became. Life had lost its meaning, and Zuko found out the hard and painful way.

**I just couldn't resist writing another chapter. This one was very fun to write and the next will be even more so. Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. I appreciate every one of your reviews. It always brightens up my day when I read them. Thanks again! **

**PS: I'm considering writing a sequel to this story when it is finished. What do you think? Go to my profile page and vote yes or no to a sequel. **

**Please Review!**


	17. Heart to Heart

Chapter 17:

Heart to Heart

When Katara awoke, she discovered that she was no longer in her cell. The room around her was painted a dark red color with traces of gold around the floor.

It wasn't a pleasant atmosphere. The walls around her reminded her of blood, something she had seen too much of.

When she tried to stand up, she realized that she couldn't move her body. Looking down she saw that she was bound to a chair by chains. They were tight and she could feel her circulation being cut off. She tried to twist her hand so that she could smooth out of the chain but it was no use. They were too tight.

As Katara was struggling with the chains, she didn't notice footsteps approaching. The doorknob turned slowly and someone walked inside. When Katara looked up, she was horrified to see who it was standing in her presence.

"Well hello there, peasant," she said with a devious smile on her face.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but I thought that the only way that you would come quietly, is if my guards brought you here while you were sleeping."

"How dare you touch me," Katara snarled. "I may be your prisoner, Azula, but that gives you no right to handle me."

Azula smirked. Katara's words were amusing to her. The sound of a prisoner defending herself in a pathetic way always made her laugh. She walked up behind the waterbender and gently stroked her hair.

"My, you are a pretty one," she said. "I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you." You're enough to drive a ship full of men crazy."

Katara leaned over to spit near where Azula was standing. Being severely afraid of germs, Azula cringed when the saliva hit the floor. In retaliation, she struck Katara across the back of the head. Her fist was hard as a boulder. Katara bit down on her lip as she tried to ignore the pain. Azula stared menacingly back at her, eyes gleaming with hatred.

"You little freak," she cried. "I could have you executed for that."

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore," Katara retorted. "At this point, with the terrible world we live in, death seems like such a better option."

"Be careful what you wish for, peasant, you just might get it," Azula taunted.

There was no doubting it. Even in her confined state, Katara was still strong. She may not be able to fight back, but her determination was still alive. But if she was going to break her spirit like Zuko's, she needed to strike her where she hurt the most.

"That's a pretty necklace," Azula teased. "Did mommy give it to you?"

Katara froze in place. She hadn't expected Azula to bring up her mother, especially in the state she was now in.

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"There's no need to be rude. I only gave you a compliment. It is a pretty necklace. I wonder if mommy thinks so too."

Katara started to cry. Tears dripped from her cheeks as she listened to Azula's cruel taunting words. She tried to hide her emotion, but the memory was too strong. Her mother sacrificing herself so that she could live. It was something that left a permanent mark, and no amount of healing could ever remove it.

"Seems that you were very close to her," Azula sneered. "I was never close to my mother; she thought I was a monster."

"She's not the only one," Katara sniffled.

"I'm perfectly aware of whom I am, and I'm proud of it. The world trembles at my feet and I am glad. I rule with an iron fist and I'll destroy anything that gets in my way from achieving victory."

"Its sick people like you that deserve to rot for what they've done to the world," Katara cried, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"You can gloat all you want about your power and prestige, but one day it's all going to fall apart. When you least expect it, everything you once took pride in will disappear, and you'll have nothing. Even then after all you've done, Azula, I'll pity you. Because that's just the compassionate person inside of me. The kind hearted nature that my mother instilled in me will always be there whether I want it or not. No matter what happens in this world, good will eventually triumph over evil."

"Interesting speech," Azula spat. "Did you give it to my brother yet?"

Katara didn't answer.

"You know, after talking to you, I can see why he's so much in love with you."

"You're beautiful, strong willed, and driven by sense justice and compassion. It's amazing how he threw away his entire life, just so he could be with you."

"Zuko may love me, but I don't love him in return," Katara said softly.

But the more she thought about him, the guiltier she felt. This man had truly given up everything he could have ever had just so he could love her. Somehow, someway, even if she didn't love him, she would repay him.

"Well, this has been a nice chat, peasant," Azula sarcastically said. "But I have other duties to attend to."

"By the way, you needn't worry about Zuko while I'm gone, I can assure you he'll be taken care of. You on the other hand won't be so lucky. My father considers you to be an interference in his plans. He thinks you might possibly start a rebellion and try to overthrow him. Paranoid as it may sound, we can't risk it. An execution date has been set three days from now. No longer will you corrupt the glorious legacy that is the Fire Nation."

Katara hung her head. She truly didn't know what to think. Azula just told her the most terrifying thing she had ever heard. Pleading wouldn't do any good. The Fire Nation princess showed no mercy, so her attempts would certainly be futile. But perhaps, there is something else that could spare her life. Without giving it a second thought, Katara blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"If you kill me, then you're killing someone else too." By killing me, you're killing Zuko's child as well.

Azula stopped in her place. Turning around, she tried to hide the look of horror on her face, but she couldn't. The words rang as clear as a bell. The Water Tribe peasant was pregnant with Zuko's child. She was too startled to speak.

The look on Katara's face was impossible to ignore, she could tell that she wasn't lying. Not only had Zuko fallen in love with her, he had also made love to her.

Something like this could destroy the family line. No one must learn of this," she thought to herself. "If they did, the family line would be shattered, and the world would know that Zuko's betrayal was worse than what they had heard."

Slowly, she turned away and locked the door behind her. When Katara was sure she was gone, she let out a soft sigh, before drowning herself in tears.

**Well, was Katara's revelation a lie, or was it the real deal? Stay tuned folks. There's more to come. **

**Please Review!**


	18. Covering Up the Evidence

**I know it's been almost two months since I last updated. Life has been complicated. But now that things have been sorted out and its summer, I can write more. There isn't much going on in this chapter, but there will be later. Hope you enjoy! And sorry once again for the wait. **

Chapter 18

Covering Up the Evidence

For the next two days, Azula barely left the palace. Katara's revelation had given her quite a stir, and she was still having a hard time coping with it. Her own brother had made love to a peasant. Moreover, they had conceived a child together.

She knew that if word got out that her niece or nephew belonged to a Water Tribe peasant, her reputation would be ruined. Without giving it a second thought, she wrote a letter to the Ba Sing Se court, demanding an immediate execution date for Katara.

The sooner the girl was dead, the sooner Azula could be rid of this discovery. Within a few hours after she sent the letter, a servant knocked on her bedroom door with a message. Azula was infuriated when she learned of the court's response.

"A trial?" Why do they want a trial, we know she's guilty as charged," she screamed.

The messenger stood still in his place. He was frightened by Azula, but he didn't want to show any indication that he was. So instead he calmly nodded in agreement. "Yes princess, I have informed them of your opinion, but they insist that your brother and the Water Tribe girl be given a fair trial. It is after all the law of Ba Sing Se."

"I don't care what the law of Ba Sing Se is. The Fire Nation is in control of the entire city, therefore we call the shots."

"Tell the judge, that I request a meeting with him this afternoon to discuss the matter. If he refuses, tell him that I will personally see to it that his entire courthouse burns to the ground."

"As you wish, princess," said the servant.

He then left the room, leaving Azula alone to mull over her situation. She knew that with a little persuasion the judge would agree to her demands, and cancel the trial, thereby giving immediate execution date for Katara. But what about Zuko? She wondered.

She doubted her father would want him dead, as this would surly not teach him a lesson. Yet Azula couldn't help but disagree. She hated Zuko with a fiery passion. Nothing would please her more then to see him suffer, but at the same time she wanted to be rid of him for good.

As she debated on a solution to her problem, she saw a figure on the other side of the room, staring ominously back at her. Though she didn't believe it at first, there was no denying who the figure was. Ursa, her own mother, whom she believed resented her was standing right before her.

"What do you want?" Azula sneered.

"I came to give you some advice. That is if you want any," Ursa replied.

"No. I am the princess of the Fire Nation I don't need any advice. Especially from my own mother.

"I can see that you have the situation under control," Ursa sarcastically remarked.

Azula curled her lip, filling up with rage the more she stared at the vision of her mother. If she truly loved her, she would support her decision in executing Katara. However, her mother didn't love her. It was evident when she was a child that she clearly loved Zuko more. But as much as she tried to ignore it, it still somehow kept coming back to haunt her.

"I know you think that killing Katara will solve your problem, but I can assure you it won't." Ursa said.

"What do you mean it won't? If the peasant is dead that means the secret stays hidden forever," Azula snapped.

"If Zuko knows then he will tell," Ursa replied. "How do you think the Fire Nation will react when they hear you killed an innocent baby?"

"If he does know I will kill him too," Azula said, giving her mother a wicked smile. "And I could care less about the baby. Its mother is a peasant, therefore it is as well."

Ursa frowned. Her daughter's lack of empathy for others always did upset her. She tried to be a good mother to her children and set an example when Ozai wouldn't. But it was obvious that Azula had taken another path. Only this path was much darker and corrupt.

The vision faded and Azula sat back into her chair, looking over the various letters she had sprawled over her desk. One of them was from Ty Lee, who was inviting her to come and see her show next week. Another was from a Fire Nation admiral requesting her presence in Omashu.

Azula threw the letters aside. She had no time to get involved in other affairs. She was needed in Ba Sing Se to take care of a problem that could threaten her entire empire. A knock then came at the door; Azula looked up and signaled the person in.

The door creaked open and a man wearing long green robes stepped inside. He was a short man with a long gray beard and dark blue eyes. In his hand he held a roll of scrolls, which appeared to have court dates written on them. He gave a bow to Azula as he approached her desk.

"Good afternoon princess," how may I be of service today?" he asked.

"Cut the polite talk," Azula snapped. "You know why you're here and you know what I want."

"I'm terribly sorry miss. But the law of Ba Sing Se clearly states that the accused are innocent until proven guilty."

"I take it you weren't frightened by my threat," Azula taunted.

The judge began to sweat. As much as he tried to hide the look of fear on his face, Azula's intimidating stare broke him.

"I received…your message," he stuttered. "I just came to tell you that no matter what I do, I can't change the laws. The waterbender and your brother will be tried for their crimes. If they are found guilty, an execution date will be set. Until then, I bid you farewell princess."

He gave one last respectful bow before turning to leave. Azula remained still, angered by the judge's decree.

At the trial, Zuko and Katara were most likely to be called to say something in their defense. Once Katara took the stand, she would surely reveal her secret. Then the entire Fire Nation would look upon Azula as a disgrace.

She had to silence the waterbender before she destroyed all that she had achieved. Her life, her throne, her honor, all was at state by this one dastardly secret. If it meant breaking the laws of Ba Sing Se, so be it. After all, in this new world, there were no rules.

**Please Review!**


	19. Tearful Reunion

Chapter 19:

Tearful Reunion

**Wow. Six months without an update. I feel terrible. This has been a pretty hectic year for me, so I sincerely apologize for the long delay in updating. I always intended on finishing this story, I just never could find the time. I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait and continue to read. I thank you all so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Without further ado, I present the new chapter of "Chained by Love."**

Early the next morning, Zuko was awoken from his cell. He was told that his trial was in an hour and that he had to be at the courthouse before it started. Two guards locked his wrists in solid earth to assure that he wouldn't escape. His feet were bound as well, making walking very difficult.

As they walked down the street, a crowd of people stopped to stare at the once beloved Fire Nation prince. Zuko couldn't meet their gaze. After all that had happened, he couldn't bear to meet the eyes of the people he betrayed. When they reached the courthouse, the two guards unchained Zuko's ankles and wrists and led him inside.

They turned down a narrow hallway leading into the inner chamber. The room was humid with a musty smell in the air. It looked as if they room hadn't been used in a long time. The guards shoved Zuko to the floor before turning away to lock the door behind them.

When he heard the lock click into place, Zuko sat up and observed his surroundings. Old dusty furniture sat against the walls, and a large painting hung above what appeared to be an old fireplace. The window at the far end of the room was cracked, and a shimmer of light shone through the glass. Zuko stood up and walked over to the window.

Outside he could see the crowd of people he saw earlier gathered around the courthouse waiting patiently for the trial to begin. Suddenly, he heard a sound from the other side of the room. When he turned around, he saw a small figure huddled in the corner of the room, softly crying. As he got closer, he noticed a familiar light blue dress covered in dirt.

"Katara?"

She looked up at the Fire Nation prince, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked frightened, practically traumatized by her ordeal. Zuko knelt beside her and reached out a hand. Katara quickly swatted it away.

"Get away from me," she sniffled.

"I'm only trying to help," Zuko said.

"How can you help? Don't you see where we are?" Nothing can help us.

"I can help ease the pain you're in,"

Katara lifted her head to meet Zuko's gaze. The young prince looked sincere as if he was the cure to her heartache. He reached out a hand and gently placed it around her shoulder. The room was quiet for a moment as if time had stopped for the waterbender and the prince. The noise of the crowd from outside ceased leaving Katara and Zuko alone with their thoughts. Before he could speak, Katara placed a hand to his lips cutting off his voice.

"Zuko, what I said earlier was the truth," she said.

Zuko nodded. He could tell there was no way he could change her mind. "I understand," he said. "I thought if I was to be killed that day I should confess my love before I die."

"I never realized how you felt about me," she said.

"I've done some terrible things in my life. Things I know you will never forgive me for. But if you'll allow me to spend this last moment with you would mean the world to me. "I love you but you don't love me I understand. I just want to let you know that everything I did these past few months has been for you. Though you probably hate me for putting you through it, I want you to know that I did it all for you. Every sacrifice I made I made for you."

Katara listened to Zuko's words. As much as she hated the firebender deep down, she couldn't help but harbor sympathy for him. True, he had destroyed all that she held dear, but the sacrifices he made for her to live was almost remarkable. This prince had thrown his entire life away just so she could feel happy and loved. Though he had slain all that he held dear to her, she couldn't help but feel grateful.

"And there is something else as well," he said. "Aang is still alive."

Katara's eyes opened with surprise. Had she heard what she thought she heard? "What did you say?" she stammered.

"I said Aang is still alive," he said.

"What do you mean?" I was there that day in Ba Sing Se, I saw him lying lifeless on the floor."

"Yes. He was unconscious but he wasn't dead." I was about to finish him off when you started to attack me."

Katara remembered the day well. The moment she saw her beloved airbender lying lifeless on the street, her world fell apart. Filled with massive amounts of sadness and anger, she unleashed her fury upon Zuko. She was a worthy opponent for the young prince. Zuko remembered how surprised he was when he first witnessed her waterbending abilities at the North Pole.

But with the power of Sozin's Comet, Katara didn't stand a chance. She was beaten within minutes of the fight. Instead of killing them, he hid Katara's unconscious body in an abandoned building nearby. He would return for her later after he disposed of Aang properly.

Zuko revealed that he wrapped Aang's body in a towel he had found in the house and loaded him on a cargo ship heading to one of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. He didn't doubt that Aang would escape once he awoke, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to come up with a plan to look like he killed the Avatar and his friends and captured Katara.

He located two soldiers named Palo and Jockel. Zuko promised them large amounts of gold if they agreed to watch over Katara and keep her hidden for as long as he wanted. As for Toph and Sokka, Zuko had the two soldiers ship them to work on a farm somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. The sooner he was rid of them the better.

When he finished his story, Katara's face was drenched in tears. Aang was still alive somewhere, desperately searching to find her. But she couldn't understand why Zuko would lie about killing her friends.

"I know you probably don't believe it, but I'm not a killer," Zuko stated coldly. "Even though I chased after the Avatar for years, awaiting the day when I would finally capture him and restore my honor. But as I continued my pursuit, my love for you grew. I couldn't bring myself to kill someone who meant so much to you, but at the same time I couldn't ruin my reputation. I lied about killing you and your friends to keep my title as prince and I hid you so I could keep you for myself."

"I now realize what a selfish and evil thing I have done. I'm not asking you to forgive me Katara I understand that it is impossible. But I just want you to know that I care for you and would do anything for you. If that worse happens, and we are both sentenced to death, know that I am truly sorry for all that I put you through. I hope that you can find peace in heaven with your mother."

Silence followed and the two prisoners sat still pondering over what had just occurred between the two of them. In that moment Katara realized who Zuko truly was deep down inside. He wasn't a monster, but a hero. He saved the lives of her friends and sacrificed his whole world just so she could live. Though it felt strange, she couldn't help but love him for all that he did.

"Zuko, after all that has happened, I want you to know that I do forgive you for all that you've done," she said.

"Any man that's willing to give up everything he has for one woman truly has a heart of gold. Do you remember when you took me to the fountain back in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko nodded.

"You gave me a copper piece and told me to make a wish."

"Yeah. But you didn't tell me what you wished for," Zuko said.

"Well, I'm telling you now," she said. "I wished that somehow I could find happiness with you and I did. I love you Zuko, so very much."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders and pulled his head toward hers until their lips touched. It was blissful. In that one tender kiss, Zuko felt every heartache wash away. He loved Katara so much and wished they could spend the rest of their lives together.

But fate had different plans. In a few minutes, the trial would begin and they would likely be sentenced to death. Despite her forgiveness, Zuko couldn't help but want to redeem himself. He wanted to show Katara just how much he truly loved her and that he would do anything for her. But time was running out and if he didn't act soon, their fate would be chosen for them.

**Please Review!**


	20. The Trial

Chapter 20:

The Trial

Just then, the door opened and two guards entered. Zuko and Katara stood up to meet their gaze, ready for what awaited them.

"The trial is about to begin," one guard said. "Enter the courtroom immediately."

Zuko and Katara walked together side by side as they excited the room. The guards followed close behind them to make sure they didn't try anything sneaky. Upon entering the courtroom, Katara was amazed at the sight before her.

Hundreds of people were gathered in pews along the sides of the courtroom, eager for the trial to begin. In the middle of the room were two tables. One on the left and one on the right. The guard that escorted them pointed to the table on the right and Zuko and Katara quietly took their seats.

All around them, they were met with angry looks from the crowd. Zuko knew that the outcome of the trial would not be pleasant, but he certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight. He glanced at Katara beside him who was staring down at the floor in defeat. He could sense that she knew the end was coming as well and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Zuko, there is something I have to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

"When Azula interrogated me the other day I told her something that might help us."

"What's that?" Zuko asked, curious to know what she had told his sister.

"I told her I was-

But she was cut off by the sound of the door opening from the other side of the room. Katara and Zuko looked up to see Ozai walking up to the bench to take his seat. Realization soon kicked in, and the two realized that Ozai was the judge.

"We're doomed," Katara said in defeat.

"Don't forget, we're entitled to a trial by jury," Zuko reminded her.

"But everyone knows we're guilty, we don't stand a chance."

Zuko opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find the words to speak.

"All rise for the honorable Fire Lord Ozai.

The entire courtroom stood in unison as Ozai took his seat on the bench. After he was seated, the rest of the courtroom did the same and the trial began.

Zuko noticed that the table to the left where the prosecution sat was empty. He could only wonder who was prosecuting them. But before he could guess, the main room to the courtroom opened and Azula walked in. Zuko was horrified when he realized that she was the prosecutor of the trial.

With her devious and cunning ways, Azula would surly destroy them. But he couldn't give up just because of that. Katara was counting on him. As Azula took her seat, a guard standing at the right side of the bench began to speak.

"The trial has now begun prosecution you may begin with your opening statement."

Azula stood up and gave a devious grin at Zuko before she spoke.

"Eight months ago, Prince Zuko fought in the battle of Ba Sing Se. Our mission was to claim the city in the name of the Fire Nation and further expand our Avatar and his friends showed up right on cue to defend the city. For the rest of the day, the Fire Nation fought valiantly against the Avatar and his companions, crushing them one by one. When they realized they couldn't win, they began to retreat and Prince Zuko ran after them. He claimed to have corned the Avatar's gang in an abandon street and murdered them in the name of the Fire Nation. I never saw him take their lives but I took Zuko's word, believing he did it for his country. Only it was discovered months later, that Zuko had lied about killing all of the Avatar's gang and had been keeping the water tribe girl as his prisoner."

After her statement was made, Azula sat down; grinning happily knowing she'd already won the jury.

"The defense will now make their opening statement."

Zuko stood up and looked around. He knew that Azula already had the jury's attention, and there was no reason in trying to prove his innocence. But if he could present his case in a different manner, maybe his father would spare Katara and punish him instead.

"Your honor," Zuko began. "What the prosecution says is true. I plead guilty to treason but I wish to present my case in my own words. My goal for this trial is for the members of the jury to see why I did what I did, so maybe they can understand the sacrifices I made. Thank you."

In comparison to his sister's opening statement, the jury did not look impressed. But Zuko didn't let it bother him. When it came time to present his case, he would shine like a star.

"The prosecution will now present its case," the guard said.

Azula stood up and looked toward the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, today I am here to present to prove that my brother Prince Zuko is guilty of treason by protecting a Waterbender. We all know that the Fire Nation is the greatest country in the world, and we are only sharing our greatness with those less fortunate than us."

Katara gritted her teeth.

"But somehow, Zuko here doesn't see our greatness. Your honor, I call Prince Zuko to the stand."

Azula flashed another devious smile at her brother. She was slowly beginning to break him down one piece at a time. But Zuko kept his stoic expression as he took the stand.

"Zuko, you've kept this Water Tribe girl your prisoner for how many months now?" she asked.

"Eight," Zuko murmured.

"I see. Do you have a motive for killing her friends but choosing to save her for yourself?"

"I love her," he whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Azula asked, knowing perfectly well what he had said.

"I said I love her!" Zuko cried.

The jury gasped as they stared at their prince with pure hated. Treason was one thing, but to be in love with the enemy was another.

Azula smiled wickedly. "No further questions."

"Your honor, you see my brother openly admits that he loves the waterbender and that he did whatever he could to conceal her. There is absolutely no point in letting him defend this case as it is obvious that he is guilty as charged."

Ozai seemed to agree. He nodded gently before turning to look at Zuko.

"Does the defendant have anything he wishes to say?"

Zuko hung his head low. He knew there was no point in trying. There was nothing he could say that would convince the jury to spare his or Katara's life. It would be best if they would die so they could leave this horrible world that his father had created. He knew he promised Katara he would fight it out, but he had no will left in him. All hope was truly gone.

The jury took less than an hour to deliberate and when they returned they found Zuko guilty of treason. They also found Katara guilty for her role as well. Just when Ozai heard the verdict, he began to raise his gavel ready to announce the sentencing. Katara suddenly jumped from her seat and cried out to the court.

"Objection!" she yelled. "By murdering me you are also killing Zuko's child, your heir."

A look of horror spread across the room. Zuko lifted his head speechless at what he just heard. He had never slept with Katara, there was no way she could be pregnant. But why was she telling them this lie? He knew that it might help them somehow so he decided to remain quiet.

"Yes. I am the mother of Zuko's child. Therefore, I carry the heir of the Fire Nation in my womb. By killing me you're killing the child that will one day rule this great nation. I may be Water Tribe, but your child is Fire Nation."

Azula turned to face her father. The secret to hoped to conceal had been revealed. She looked on intently as her father stared at Katara.

"If what the waterbender says is true, then she cannot be put to death," he said.

"What?" Azula cried. "Father, this child is to be born from a waterbender, surely he or she isn't fit to rule this nation?"

Several members of the jury nodded in agreement to the princess's statement.

"Shouldn't the child be pure Fire Nation?"

"An heir is an heir," Ozai said simply. "Even though it is the child of my son who betrayed his nation, I still cannot deny he or she is my own."

"I herby sentence Zuko to death. In addition, the waterbender will be taken to the Fire Nation palace, where she will be treated daily until the baby is born. Then, she will join her husband in the afterlife."

Zuko looked at Katara. The waterbender showed little emotion as the guards approached to handcuff her wrists. This was her plan. She was going to lie about being pregnant with his child so that she may have a chance to live. It was clever but foolish. They would soon discover that it wasn't true and kill her. As Katara was being led out of the courtroom, Ozai and the jury turned to face Zuko once more.

"In one week from today, the execution will take place. No more will my son disgrace this beloved nation."

Zuko was then bounded in chains and led out of the courtroom as well. Katara's plan may have bought her time, but it certainly didn't save her

**Please Review!**


End file.
